


An Empire of Fire and Ashes

by NeenaCampbell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Illumi, Alpha Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Dragons eggs, Emperor Kuroro/Chrollo, F/M, Hisoka 's mother, Hisoka is a Magician, Kuroro's parents, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Omega machi, Pregnant Machi, Revenge, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War, alpha hisoka, dragon - Freeform, invented mythology, magic is rare, mature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaCampbell/pseuds/NeenaCampbell
Summary: Cela fait déjà six moi que l'Empire de l'Etoile Filante venait de soumettre le royaume de Lukso. Kurapika, prince héritier de Lukso, se voit choisi par l'empereur Kuroro comme futur époux. Kurapika se voit donc forcer d'accepter cette offre et d'épouser Kuroro ainsi que d'entrer dans la cour impériale des Lucifer où de nombreux complots se préparent contre l'empereur et Kurapika. Kurapika se verra alors obliger de s'allier avec Kuroro pour déjouer ces nombreux complots et conflits politiques au risque d'y perdre la vie.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! Voici ma première fanfiction sur les personnages de HunterxHunter. Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Aussi, il n'y a pas de bêta-lecteur dans cette fanfiction, donc il peut y avoir quelques fautes. Mais si vous êtes intéresser à devenir l'un ou l'une de mes bêta-lecteur/lectrice, ce serait avec joie que j'accepterai!  
> J'accepte aussi les critiques constructives et ne tolère nullement les insultes et les propos déplacer. Sur ce je vous laisse et bye bye!

Cela faisait six mois que le royaume de Lukso venait de perdre face à l’Empire de l’Etoile Filante. De nombreuses bannières noires ornant une étoile filante au-dessus d’un dragon gris à la gueule béante flottaient dans les rues de Lukso. Des tentes noires et grises avaient été montés par les soldats pour accueillir les cargaisons militaires de l’empire. Les demeures de la noblesse de Lukso avaient été réquisitionné par l’armée impériale et transformé en caserne militaire ou en résidence pour les officiers et généraux. Les soldats avaient fait prisonniers les derniers membres de la noblesse dans les geôles du palais de Lukso. Seul Kurapika, le prince héritier de Lukso, avait pu rester dans ses quartiers surveillés par des soldats de l’empire. 

Kurapika était le dernier survivant de la dynastie des Kuruta. Ses parents avaient été tué lors du premier assaut que l’empire avait fait dans la capitale, il y a à peu près plus de neuf mois. Depuis, Kurapika se retrouvait seul, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, à gouverner un royaume. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour protéger son peuple en essayant de l’éloigner de la capitale, mais hélas, son adversaire était bien plus doué que lui et plus expérimenté dans l’art de la guerre. Lukso n’était pas du tout préparer à une offensive et c’est ce qui lui valut cet échec cuisant. Le voilà maintenant prisonnier dans son propre royaume et promit en mariage, par le doyen de Lukso, à l’empereur Kuroro Lucifer. Kurapika avait refusé cette idée, il avait rejeté tout de suite lorsque ces quelques mots venaient de franchir les lèvres du doyen de Lukso. Se marier avec celui qui avait détruit sa vie et soumis son royaume? Il en était hors de question ! Kurapika l'avait refusé cette proposition pendant six mois. Cela ne plaisait guère au doyen qui ne cessait de recevoir des missives de la cour impériale leur demandant quand est-ce que le futur époux de Sa Majesté allait arriver à la capitale. Le doyen n’osait pas répondre à l’empire et avait donc décidé d’ignorer la requête de celui-ci même s’il savait pertinemment que l’empire n’allait pas s’arrêter là. En effet, l’empereur avait décidé, après ces six mois d’attente, de se déplacer en personne jusqu’à Lukso. 

Cela faisait une semaine que l’empereur Kuroro Lucifer était à Lukso. Il logeait dans la seconde résidence de la famille royale qui se situait au sud de la capitale. Le doyen avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Kurapika n’avait pas eu le choix, en fait, il n’avait jamais eu le choix. L’empereur l’avait désigné comme son futur époux, pour des raisons obscures, et Kurapika devait l’accepter. Le doyen avait beaucoup de peine pour le prince de Lukso. Il avait connu ce dernier depuis sa naissance et ne pensait pas une seule fois dans sa longue vie de vieillard que le destin du dernier prince Kuruta allait se résoudre par un mariage forcer à son propre dominateur. 

En ce moment même, le doyen attendait avec beaucoup de calme l’arrivée de l’empereur dans l’immense salon où Kuroro avait décidé de loger pendant son court séjour à Lukso. Le doyen était déjà venu plus d’une fois dans ce palais estival qui longeait la rivière de la vie. Les habitants de Lukso l’appelaient ainsi car elle leur procurait à boire, à manger ainsi que des vertus curatives. Les portes du salon s’ouvrir pour y laisser entrer l’empereur, qui se tenait en tête de file, ainsi que sa garde rapprochée. 

Kuroro Lucifer venait de s’installer en face du doyen avec beaucoup d’aisance. Le jeune homme ne prit pas tout de suite la parole. Il se contenta d’observer le doyen avec un léger sourire sur son visage comme s’il était en train de narguer l’homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Lukso est un magnifique royaume. Les livres décrivant les immenses forêts et paysages verdoyants ne mentaient pas, fut les quelques mots de Kuroro.

\- Merci votre Majesté, mais Lukso était encore plus magnifique avant que vous ne brûliez nos immenses forêts avec votre immonde bête, rétorqua le doyen.

Un rictus se fit entendre de la part de Kuroro. 

\- Irex n’est pas une bête mais un dragon, lui fit remarquer Kuroro en reprenant son sérieux. Un cadeau du dieu du feu, Elyron. Oseriez-vous insulter le dieu Elyron?

Le doyen ne répondit pas à la rectification de l’empereur. Pour lui, un dragon était une bête féroce et dévastant tout sur son passage, une bête qui, jadis, avait disparu lors du déclin de la puissance de la famille Lucifer, mais qui malheureusement, par on ne sait quel moyen, refit surface grâce à l’empereur Kuroro Lucifer. Depuis le retour des dragons sous Kuroro, les gens de l’empire l’avaient surnommés l’Elu d'Elyron ou le Roi des Dragons.

\- N’avez-vous aucun remord, aucune honte de forcer notre prince à vous épousez alors que vous venez de tout lui prendre ?

\- Non. Je ne fais que mon devoir de Lucifer. Je conquiers et je règne.

La devise des Lucifer : conquérir et régner. Pendant tout un temps, plus aucun Lucifer n’avait appliqué cette devise en l’absence des dragons, mais depuis leurs retours, tout laissait à croire que le jeune empereur suivait assidûment cette devise. L’empire avait réussi à dominer tous les royaumes limitrophes. Il n’y avait plus que le royaume de Kakin qui tenait debout ainsi que les cités libres.

\- Une devise bien abjecte.

\- Trève de bavardage. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous entendre me dire que ce que je fais est mal ou bien. Vous savez pourquoi je me suis déplacé de mon palais jusqu’à votre royaume. Je veux épouser votre prince.

Le doyen tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus rien faire. L’empire avait gagné et il gagnera une nouvelle fois en leur prenant leur prince. Résister ne servait plus à rien. Le vieil homme planta son regard une nouvelle fois dans les yeux gris de Kuroro.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Il y a tant de princes et de princesses qui auraient acceptés de vous épousez.

\- Parce qu’il est spécial.

Oui, spécial était un mot qui pouvait parfaitement définir les Kuruta et leurs yeux rouges qui leurs conféraient certains pouvoirs. 

\- Vous êtes un Kuruta ? Vous devez donc savoir de quoi je parle ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Comment ne pourrais-je dont pas le savoir ? Vous désirez nos pupilles écarlates comme tous les autres royaumes !

\- Non, ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne les désire pas comme des objets à exhiber. Je les vois comme un avantage pour ma descendance.

Alors, c’était pour cela que l’empereur voulait comme époux Kurapika ? Pour que sa descendance puisse avoir elle aussi les yeux écarlates ? 

\- Vous êtes fou ! cria de rage le vieil homme.

\- Montrez-moi le prince, ordonna Kuroro. Sinon, je demanderai à ce que mes gardes s’occupent de vous.

\- Faites ! Je vous en prie !

\- Vu qu’il le demande, je me ferai un plaisir de le tuer à petit feu, dit le garde de plus petite taille en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Le vieillard eut un sursaut lorsqu’il entendit le bruit du métal cliqueter.

\- Calme-toi, Feitan, intervint Kuroro.

Le dénommer Feitan rengaina son épée.

\- Alors ?

Le doyen souffla et hocha de la tête.

\- Le prince se trouve dans ses appartements dans le palais royal de la capitale.

\- Eh bien, ce n’était pas si difficile. Je savais déjà qu’il se trouvait là-bas, affirma Kuroro en se relevant et affichant toujours ce sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Je voulais juste voir si vous me disiez la vérité. Et…Je peux vous informer que vous êtes un homme de parole. Bien, allons-y. Merci encore pour votre venue.

Kuroro quitta les lieux suivis de ses gardes et laissa seul le doyen dans le salon. Ce sale gamin venait de se jouer de lui ! Pendant tout ce temps, Kuroro savait où se trouvait Kurapika ! Les rumeurs qui dépeignaient l’empereur comme un être cruel et sans cœur étaient donc vrai. Cet homme aimait jouer avec la vie des gens. Le vieil homme refixa à nouveau la fenêtre, puis, ferma les yeux.

\- Que les dieux soient avec vous, Kurapika.

Kurapika se sentait comme une bête sauvage enfermer dans une cage. Les seules fois où il pouvait sortir était lorsqu’il devait faire sa toilette, à part cela, tous ses repas lui étaient servis dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait même plus sortir dehors ni aller se promener dans la bibliothèque du palais. Le jeune homme avait déjà pensé à s’enfuir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais cela semblait risquer, et puis, même s’il réussissait, il ne voulait pas que l’empereur s’en prenne à d’autres personnes que lui. Il n’avait pas le choix, soit il fuyait et son peuple risquait de payer soit il acceptait ce fichu mariage et protégeait les siens.

\- Accepter ne veut pas dire se soumettre, se murmura-t-il lorsque l’on entra dans sa chambre.

Deux soldats impériaux firent leurs entrer.

\- Levez-vous. L’empereur est là et vous devez vous préparez, lança l’un des soldats.

\- L’empereur…est ici ? s’étonna Kurapika.

\- Oui, depuis une semaine.

L’empereur était à Lukso depuis une semaine et personne n’est venu le prévenir. Pas même le doyen.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m’a prévenu ?

\- Que l’on vous prévienne ou pas, qu’est-ce que cela change ? lui rétorqua le second soldat.

\- Je suis le prince de Lukso ! Je suis chez moi et si je souhaite savoir quelque chose j’en ai le droit !

\- Vous n’êtes plus chez vous. Vous êtes dans l’Empire de l’Etoile Filante, lui annonça le soldat. Avancez !

\- Où m’emmenez-vous ? Répondez !

\- A votre avis, auprès de l’empereur.

Les yeux de Kurapika s’écarquillèrent. Alors, l’empereur était déjà ici. Cela voulait signifier que le doyen avait donné son accord pour qu’il devienne l’époux de Kuroro Lucifer…Kurapika n’en revenait pas. Tout cela n’était qu’un cauchemar, il n’allait pas épouser celui qui avait pris ses parents. Non ! Kurapika essaya de se débattre, mais les deux soldats le maintinrent.

\- Cessez de vous débattre ! cria l’un des soldats.

Mais Kurapika n’en avait que faire. Il continua de donner des coups et de se tortiller pour se libérer des deux soldats.

\- Kurapika !

A l’entente de son prénom, Kurapika se calma et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l’appeler. 

\- Senritsu…

La petite femme au crâne dégarni s’approcha du prince et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Cesse de te débattre et sois plus malin. La violence ne résout rien.

\- Mais…Je ne veux pas devenir son époux…Je ne veux pas…

Les deux soldats avaient relâché Kurapika quand celui-ci s’était calmer. Senritsu s’approcha de Kurapika et lui dit à voix basse.

\- Alors devient nos yeux et nos oreilles.

\- Bon sa suffit là ! L’empereur vous attend !

Kurapika regardait Senritsu et suivit à nouveau les soldats. Devenir les yeux et les oreilles de Lukso, c’était ce que Senritsu venait de lui dire. Kurapika inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Oui, c’était ce qu’il allait faire, protéger tous les peuples qui venaient et allaient être soumis par l’empire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait déjà six moi que l'Empire de l'Etoile Filante venait de soumettre le royaume de Lukso. Kurapika, prince héritier de Lukso, se voit choisi par l'empereur Kuroro comme futur époux. Kurapika se voit donc forcer d'accepter cette offre et d'épouser Kuroro ainsi que d'entrer dans la cour impériale des Lucifer où de nombreux complots se préparent contre l'empereur et Kurapika. Kurapika se verra alors obliger de s'allier avec Kuroro pour déjouer ces nombreux complots et conflits politiques au risque d'y perdre la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la chapitre 2.  
> Les personnages appartiennent à Togashi sauf cet univers qui m'appartient.  
> Il se peut qu'il y ait encore des fautes d'orthographes.  
> Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Bye bye!

Les soldats guidèrent Kurapika à travers les différents couloirs du palais jusque devant les portes de la salle à manger où Kurapika et ses parents avaient encore l’habitude de dîner ensemble, il y avait quelque temps de cela. Le jeune prince ne dit rien et laissa les soldats ouvrirent l’immense porte blanche. Kurapika entra dans la pièce et resta debout près de l’entrée, les yeux droits dans ceux de l’homme qui se tenait, assis en face de lui, au bout de l’immense table qui trônait la pièce immaculée de blanc. Kurapika n’avait jamais su à quoi ressemblait l’empereur de l’Etoile Filante jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il s’était, pendant tout ce temps, imaginé un homme bien plus âgé que lui, à la musculature bien plus opulente, ayant de la barbe ainsi que de nombreuses cicatrices obtenues sur le champ de bataille, et non, un visage délicat et gracieux. Kurapika continua de fixer l’empereur en question et remarqua une croix tatouée sur le front de ce dernier ainsi que ses cheveux noirs qui étaient soigneusement plaqués contre son crâne. Des boucles d’oreilles bleues venaient donnés une touche de couleur à la tenue noire de l’empereur. Le noir. Une couleur que seuls les empereurs pouvaient portés dans l’empire, contrairement à Lukso, où le noir était la couleur du deuil. Les rois et reines de Lukso aimaient portés des vêtements colorés et des tenues blanches durant des cérémonies importantes.

Un domestique déplaça la chaise, qui se trouvait en face de Kuroro, pour que Kurapika s’y installe. Le prince s’asseyait tout en continuant de fixer l’empereur avec rage. Il devait se contenir et ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il devait montrer à son ennemi que celui-ci ne lui faisait aucun effet. Kurapika serra le bout de sa tunique bleu de son poing pour se calmer, un geste qu’il avait tendance à faire lorsqu’il se sentait en colère. Il remarqua cela et lâcha sa tunique tout en inspirant et expirant doucement. Il devait se calmer. Il était hors de question que son corps le trahisse face à l’empereur. 

Kuroro fixait le jeune prince de ses yeux gris. Il ne l’avait pas lâché du regard. Alors comme ça, le jeune prince de Lukso ressemblait à un petit chaton en furie ? Cela amusait l’empereur qui observait avec attention le visage du prince. Celui-ci était parfaitement à son goût. Blond, le visage harmonieux, une prestance digne d’un futur roi, un corps mince et des yeux marrons remplis de haine et de colère envers lui. Kuroro aimait ce regard si expressif. Une vague de frisson lui parcouru l’échine lorsqu’il rencontra une nouvelle fois ce regard.

\- Que regardez-vous ? lui lança Kurapika. 

\- Vous, lui répondit directement Kuroro. Vous semblez si affaibli.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? 

\- Votre pâleur. 

Kurapika ne répondit pas à Kuroro et essaya de garder son calme, calme qu’il vint de perdre dès les premières paroles qui sortirent de la bouche de l’empereur.

\- Vous me considérez pâle, alors que vous l’êtes tout autant.

Kuroro se contenta de sourire à la réplique de Kurapika.

\- Vous avez du répondant. J’aime cela.

\- Venez-en au fait. Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter. Dites-moi ce que vous comptez faire de moi !

\- Pas tout de suite. D’abord, restaurons-nous un peu, ensuite, nous discuterons de tout cela.

Il se foutait de lui ?! Discuter après ?! Mais pour qu’il se prenait ? Pour celui qui vient de vaincre ton royaume, pour celui qui, désormais, possède tous les droits sur toi , lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. 

Des domestiques entrèrent dans la salle pour dresser la table, d’autres vinrent tout de suite servirent Kurapika et Kuroro sous le regard aviser de Feitan et Phinks. Un jeune domestique vint goûter les plats de l’empereur ainsi que celui de Kurapika pour s’assurer qu’il n’y ait aucun poison, puis, s’inclina devant l’empereur et partit se repositionner dans le coin de la salle. Kurapika ne toucha à aucun des plats. Sa faim avait disparu depuis qu’il sut que l’empereur Kuroro était dans le palais.

\- Il serait préférable pour vous de manger. Le chemin du retour durera à peu près trois jours, lui suggéra Kuroro qui venait d’entamer sa première bouchée.

\- Je n’ai pas faim.

\- Les plats ne sont pas empoisonnés. Le goûteur est encore en vie.

\- Je n’ai pas faim, répéta Kurapika énerver.

Kuroro n’insista pas et continua de manger sous le regard haineux de Kurapika. Cet empereur n’avait aucun respect. Il lui avait tout pris, il venait de le faire prisonnier en le désignant comme époux, et maintenant, il osait manger dans son palais à la place où s’installait son père, comme si de rien n’était ? Kurapika avait envie de lui jeter le couteau qui se trouvait à sa droite en pleine gorge. Peut-être que s’il le lançait rapidement, il réussira à le tuer ? Kurapika savait se battre. Il n’était peut-être pas si douer à l’escrime, mais l’arc et le lancer de couteau étaient ses spécialités. Vas-y, vas-y, se répétât-il dans sa tête, un seul lancer. Tu peux le tuer en un seul lancer.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais vous, Kurapika. lui prévint Kuroro en buvant une gorgé de son vin.

Les yeux de Kurapika s’écarquillèrent. Comment avait-il su ce qu’il voulait faire ? Est-ce que son corps venait de le trahir ? Kurapika croisa le regard de Kuroro. Celui-ci était en train de le regarder, verre à la main, avec un sourire hautain.

\- Faire quoi ? lui rétorqua Kurapika avec haine.

\- Faire ce que vous aviez en tête avec ce couteau. Vos yeux ne cessaient de le lorgner.

\- Et même si c’était le cas, je n’aurai jamais su vous touchez avec.

Un petit ricanement fut émis de la part de Kuroro.

\- Kurapika, vous êtes un piètre menteur. Mais, j’aime cela. J’aime votre côté indomptable, lui avoua-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. 

Kuroro termina son verre de vin et le déposa sur la table. Il fit signe au domestique de venir les débarrasser. Kurapika n’avait rien manger du repas. L’empereur se leva et se dirigea près de lui.

\- Nous discuterons de tous cela dans notre diligence, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main, mais le prince repoussa celle-ci d’un geste.

Kuroro sortit en premier de la somptueuse salle blanche, suivis de Kurapika, de Feitan et Phinks, jusqu’où les attendaient leur diligence déjà toute prête. Un domestique vint ouvrir la portière de celle-ci pour Kuroro et Kurapika. L’empereur entra dedans et Kurapika s’arrêta avant d’entrer.

\- Et mes vêtements ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. J’ai demandé à ce que l’on vous prépare une nouvelle garde de robe, lui assura Kuroro.

Kurapika monta et s’asseyait en face de Kuroro, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu’ils se mirent en route. Kurapika regardait en silence, à travers son hublot, l’immense palais fait en ocre s’éloigner de son champ de vision. Il put voir les armoiries de l’empire flotter sur les remparts du palais. Avant que l’empire n’impose ses bannières, celle des Kuruta, rouge représentant un soleil et une lune dorée, étaient fièrement brandies. Mais depuis l’arrivée de l’empire, elles avaient été arraché et remplacé par celle du dragon noir. Une larme coula sur la joue de Kurapika. Le prince s’empressa de l’essuyer, il ne voulait pas que Kuroro l’aperçoive en train de pleurer. Mais trop tard, Kuroro avait remarqué, d’un œil discret, cette petite larme se libérer des paupières du prince et parcourir son chemin sur les joues de ce dernier qui l’essuya le plus vite possible.

  
Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu’ils venaient de quitter Lukso. Les troupes qui étaient venues avec l’empereur étaient partis aux dernières lueurs du soir. Kurapika avait fini par s’endormir quelques heures après être monté dans la diligence. Toutes ces émotions l’avaient épuisées. Quant à Kuroro, il s’était contenté à lire un livre et à observer, de temps en temps, le prince qui s’était endormi. Kuroro n’était pas un grand dormeur, en fait, il avait du mal à s’endormir. La plupart du temps, il s’occupait en lisant, en écrivant ou en relisant les derniers rapports de ses généraux ainsi que les différents traités politiques dont il avait discuté avec les membres du Conseil et du Haut-Conseil. Plus d’une fois, Machi lui avait proposé de l’aider à s’endormir en lui préparant une infusion de tilleul. Kuroro avait accepté mais les effets n’agissaient que pendant un court laps de temps, ensuite, son insomnie reprenait le dessus. 

Kuroro entendit quelque bruit provenir de Kurapika et vit que celui-ci était en train de se réveiller. 

\- Bonjour. Aviez-vous bien dormi ?

Kurapika se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient encore dans cette voiture. Son regard fut capté par l’homme qui était assis en face de lui. Kuroro tenait un livre dans sa main, sa cape noires reposait à ses côtés et ses cheveux n’étaient plus plaquer contre son crâne, ce qui lui donnait un air moins sévère.

\- Nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés ? demanda Kurapika en repoussant les rideaux qui recouvraient son hublot. Il faisait déjà jour. Il avait donc dormi toute la nuit.

\- Non. Mais nous arrivons bientôt. Peut-être demain matin s’il ne pleut pas.

Kurapika regarda de nouveau le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Le ciel était effectivement gris et la pluie n’allait pas tarder à tomber . Le jeune blond espérait que ce voyage n’allait pas tarder encore plus longtemps. Il fallait dire que sa joie d’arriver dans la capitale impériale n’était pas du tout présente, mais il préférait toujours plus se retrouver dans une pièce seule qu’avec l’empereur de l’Etoile Filante. 

Le regard du Kuruta alla se perdre sur le livre que Kuroro lisait. Il observa celui-ci avec plus d’attention et put constater que le livre était écris dans sa langue natale. Alors, Kuroro Lucifer pouvait parler sa langue.

\- Où aviez-vous eu ce livre ? 

Kuroro releva ses yeux de sa lecture lorsque Kurapika lui posa cette question.

\- Je l’ai acheté à un commerçant de votre royaume. Il me paraissait très intéressant.

\- Vous savez donc parler le luksien ?

\- J’essaye du mieux que je peux. Après tout, il est normal qu’un empereur sache s’adresser à ses différents peuples. Un bon empereur cherche toujours à s’intéresser à la culture de ses nouveaux sujets.

\- Suis-je l’un de vos nouveaux sujets ?

Kuroro sourit à cette question.

\- Oui et non. 

\- Oui et non ? C’est une réponse très évasive.

Kuroro referma son livre et fixa Kurapika droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, parce que je ne connais pas l’entièreté de votre culture, et non, car vous deviendrez mon époux. fut la réponse donnée par Kuroro.

Il avait raison. Kuroro ne connaissait rien de la culture luksienne. Mais il en était de même pour lui et de la culture impériale. Kurapika avait entendu quelques bribes de la culture de l’empire tels que des rituels d’imprégnations en public entre oméga et alpha ou de l’impudeur que faisait preuve la cour des Lucifer.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Vous ne cessez de me regarder avec un étrange regard.

\- Je me demandais juste si les rumeurs culturelles sur votre dynastie et l’empire étaient vraies, lui répondit Kurapika.

\- Et quelles sont ces rumeurs ?

Kurapika fronça des sourcils. Il n’aimait pas parler de cela, son éducation princière l’avait appris à faire preuve de pudeur et d’élégance à Lukso. Mais, il n’était plus à Lukso. Kurapika savait, que tôt ou tard, il devrait faire face à la culture de l’empire, et surtout celle des Lucifer. Le jeune homme n’était pas bête, il savait pertinemment que s’il voulait continuer à vivre, il devra s’adapter à cette nouvelle culture.

\- Eh bien...Que vous faites des rituels d’imprégnation des oméga en public et aussi…, dit gêné Kurapika. Que vous donnez vos prisonniers en guise de repas à votre dragon. 

Kuroro éclata de rire. Kurapika serra des poings. Comment osait-il se moquer de lui ?

\- Cessez de vous moquer de moi !

L’empereur reprit son calme en passant une de ses mains sur son visage.

\- Que je donne mes prisonniers à Irex ? Non, Irex ne mange pas de viande humaine. Il préfère manger des bovidés, et de temps en temps, du poisson. 

Kurapika expira de rage.

\- Mais, vous n’aviez pas tort sur le rituel d’imprégnation. Nous faisons cela en public pour unir les liens du marquage entre l’alpha et l’oméga, mais surtout, pour prouver que le lien à bien été effectué.

Le prince rougit à la déclaration de Kuroro. Le rituel d’imprégnation existait donc bien, ce n’était pas une rumeur.

\- Je comprends que cela vous gêne tant. Lukso ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pratique.

\- Non, en effet. Les rapports entre alpha et oméga se font en privé. Mais…Je ne suis plus à Lukso…Et je sens que vous ne me laisserez pas le choix.

Kuroro eut un petit sourire. Kurapika avait vu juste, il n’aura pas le choix pas parce qu’il le lui imposera, mais parce que les Anciens et quelques familles nobles faisant partis du Haut-Conseil, telles les Zoldyck, lui imposeront.

\- Je ne vous imposerai rien. Je préfère que cela vienne de vous. En revanche, les Anciens et quelques membres du Haut-Conseil vous l’imposeront, surtout les plus conservateurs. 

Kurapika sourit tristement. Il n’allait donc pas échapper à cette coutume bien étrange et dégradante envers les oméga et alpha.

\- Dites-moi ce qui m’attendra au palais. J’ai l’impression que beaucoup de choses risques de m’arriver, demanda Kurapika en ayant toujours se sourire remplis de mélancolie.

\- Rien ne vous arrivera dès le premier jour. J’ai déjà demandé à ce que l’on prépare vos appartements et que dès que vous arriverez au palais, que les domestiques prennent soins de vous. 

\- Le premier jour. Mais dès le deuxième jour, que m’arrivera-t-il ?

Kuroro ne répondit pas directement. Il pouvait voir que Kurapika était paniqué. Étrangement, il n’osait pas raconter la suite de ce qui allait lui arriver, Kuroro n’aimait pas voir son joli visage triste.

\- Kuroro, dites-moi ce qui va m’arriver ? redemanda Kurapika d’une voix sombre.

\- On vous préparera au rituel d’initiation des Lucifer.

\- De quoi s’agit-il ?

\- Je préfère vous dire tous cela lorsque nous arriverons au palais. N’y voyez pas là un manque d’impolitesse, je n’aime pas parler de cela lorsque je suis en plein voyage, surtout, lorsque cela touche des sujets si délicats.

Kurapika n’insista pas et préféra ne pas continuer à tergiverser avec Kuroro de peur de s’énerver à nouveau contre celui-ci. Il inspira et expira, puis, se reconcentra sur les nombreux arbres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une luxuriante forêt, aux arbres immenses. Cela lui fit repenser aux forêts de Lukso. De grands et magnifiques arbres surpeuplaient le royaume de Lukso. Kurapika aimait s’y promener avec quelques de ses amis lorsqu’il était plus jeune. 

\- Ne pensez pas que je veuille vous faire du mal, Kurapika. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, au contraire, je suis le seul allié que vous aurez dans ma cour, intervint Kuroro en brisant ce court silence qui s’était installé entre eux.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que votre comportement me laisse à penser que vous êtes tous sauf un allié. Vous m’aviez pris mes parents, mon royaume et maintenant ma liberté. Est-ce un comportement approprier pour un soi-disant allié ?

\- Kurapika, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attends. Là-bas, vous serez seul, sans personne pour vous garantir votre survie. Je suis le seul en qui vous pourrez faire confiance.

\- Je sais me défendre ! Et puis, qu'insinuez-vous ? Que vos courtisans veulent ma tête ?

\- Nos têtes, le rectifia Kuroro. Je n’ai pas que des alliés dans ma cour. Certains espèrent que notre union soit un échec pour me délégitimer de mon trône. 

Kuroro avait donc des ennemis dans sa propre cour ? Cela n’était pas étonnant. Kurapika savait que chaque souverain possédait des alliés et des traîtres dans leur rang qui n’attendaient que le bon moment pour s’élever dans l’estime de leur roi ou de leur empereur, dans le seul but d’acquérir plus de puissant pour faire tomber leur suzerain. Mais, Kurapika ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kuroro lui disait cela.

\- Soyez plus explicite, Kuroro. lui lança Kurapika.

\- Toute ma légitimité repose sur ma réussite à imprégner un oméga, de l’épouser et d’assurer ma descendance. J’ai déjà pu m’imposer d’un point de vue militaire, mais en ce qui concerne mon conjoint et ma descendance, pas encore. Vous êtes celui qui assurera mon succès.

Alors, c’était de cela que s’inquiétait l’empereur Kuroro ? Assurer à son peuple un mariage stable et une descendance que Kurapika devait porter en lui ?

\- Et si je refuse de vous aider ? lui questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Que se passera-t-il ?

Kuroro pencha sa tête vers l’arrière et posa son index sur son menton comme s’il réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités possibles qui pouvaient y avoir lieu si Kurapika refusait de devenir son époux.

\- Eh bien, certains feront tout pour que nos têtes se retrouvent empalées, ensuite, si l’exécution venait à se réaliser, les Anciens, le Conseil et Haut-Conseil se réuniront pour élire la prochaine dynastie qui régnera sur l’empire, et enfin, la sûreté de tous les peuples sous l’empire risque d’être mis en péril, déclara Kuroro sous un air pensif. Hmm oui, ce serait le scénario le plus plausible. 

Le cœur de Kurapika se mit à s’emballer aux dires de Kuroro. S’il n’épousait pas Kuroro et ne se comportait pas comme un époux modèle, on cherchera à le tuer ainsi que Kuroro ?! La paix garantissant la sûreté du peuple de Lukso sera en péril si Kurapika venait à mourir, il se verra perdre toutes les dernières personnes qu’il aimait telles que Senritsu et le doyen…Non ! Non ! Non ! Il se devait de sauver les siens, il l’avait promis à Senritsu !

\- Ah ! Aussi, Irex sera probablement tué car personne d’autre ne pourra le contrôler et…, fut coupé Kuroro par un Kurapika en colère.

\- Ça suffit ! J’ai compris ! Cessez de me raconter tous cela !

Kuroro se tut et regarda Kurapika qui essayait de reprendre son calme.

\- Tous ce que je viens de vous raconter ne sont que des choses qui peuvent se réaliser si vous ne coopérez pas, lui fit comprendre Kuroro sous un ton calme, mais si vous vous alliez à moi et que vous montrez à tous que vous êtes prêt à devenir le futur empereur-consort de l’Etoile Filante, rien de tous ce que je viens de vous dire n’aura lieu, Kurapika. 

Le blond fixa d’un regard empreint de désespoir Kuroro et dit.

\- Si j’accepte cela, vous m’assurez que mon peuple sera en sécurité ?

\- Je vous le promets, affirma Kuroro.

Le prince souffla et reposa sa tête sur son dossier.

\- Alors, j’accepte, fut les quelques mots qui sortirent de la bouche du blond.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuroro à l’entente de ces mots.

Le convoi impérial arriva dans l’après-midi dans la capitale et s’arrêta juste en face du palais de l’empereur, aussi connu sous le nom de Palais des Météores. Ce dernier se situait sur une butte qui surplombait la capitale, Ryodan. Le palais était entouré d’un rempart fait en pierre noire, tout comme le palais, pour délimiter son espace de celui du peuple. Les bannières du dragon noire recouvraient les murs et rempart de la capitale ainsi que ceux du palais. Kurapika n’avait jamais vu d’aussi immense palais que celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Celui de Lukso lui semblait déjà très grand, mais le Palais des Météores et sa pierre noire, lui conférait un aspect encore plus intimidant et gigantesque que celui de son royaume. Kurapika était subjugué par l’architecture complexe de ce dernier. Un vrai chef d’œuvre.

La portière de la diligence s’ouvrit et Kuroro descendit en premier en aidant Kurapika d’une main. Cette fois-ci, le prince ne refusa pas de poser la main sur celle de Kuroro. Kurapika sortit de la voiture en offrant un doux sourire aux quelques domestiques et courtisans qui les attendaient devant l’immense porte noire graver d’une immense tête de dragon. Les domestiques et courtisans s’inclinèrent devant Kuroro et Kurapika. Deux jeunes femmes, l’une aux cheveux court et blond, et l’autre aux cheveux roses, s’approchèrent de Kuroro et lui firent la révérence ainsi qu’à Kurapika.

\- Nous sommes ravis de votre retour, Votre Majesté, dit la plus grande des femmes.

Kurapika ne prit pas la parole et se contenta de regarder les immenses portes noires s’ouvrirent.

\- Moi de même, Pakunoda, Machi, dit Kuroro en tenant toujours Kurapika par la main.

La dénommée Pakunoda eut un sourire lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de Kurapika.

\- Je vous prie de nous suivre, intervint Machi. La pluie ne va pas tarder à s’abattre sur nous.

Ce fut ainsi que Kurapika entra dans sa futur demeure, en tenant la main de Kuroro, et en arborant un faux sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez aimé! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et bye bye!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait déjà six moi que l'Empire de l'Etoile Filante venait de soumettre le royaume de Lukso. Kurapika, prince héritier de Lukso, se voit choisi par l'empereur Kuroro comme futur époux. Kurapika se voit donc forcer d'accepter cette offre et d'épouser Kuroro ainsi que d'entrer dans la cour impériale des Lucifer où de nombreux complots se préparent contre l'empereur et Kurapika. Kurapika se verra alors obliger de s'allier avec Kuroro pour déjouer ces nombreux complots et conflits politiques au risque de perdre la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 3!
> 
> Disclaimer: les personnages de Hunter x Hunter appartiennent à Togashi.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

La première nuit de Kurapika dans sa nouvelle demeure fut assez agitée. Le jeune homme n’avait eu de cesse de se retourner de gauche à droite dans son lit. Il n’avait fait que penser à son peuple et à ce que Kuroro lui avait dit s’il venait à mourir. Mais l’empereur m’a promis que rien de tout cela n’arriverait si l’on s’entraidait, pensa Kurapika en fixant le plafond de sa chambre avant de se faire happer par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite pour le jeune prince. Les domestiques étaient rentrés dans sa chambre et avaient ouverts les longs rideaux dorés brodés de fils d’or pour laisser les rayons du soleil illuminée la chambre. Kurapika s’était réveillé dès l’instant qu’il entendit sa porte s’ouvrir. Ce fut avec les cheveux en bataille et le regard brumeux qu’il salua les domestiques qui s’étaient inclinés devant lui. Le jeune prince avait perdu cette habitude d’être réveillé par des domestiques depuis plusieurs mois à Lukso. 

Kurapika se leva de son lit et endossa son peignoir blanc pour se prémunir du froid. Le climat dans la capitale impériale n’était pas aussi clément que celui de Lukso au printemps. Il s’en était aperçu dès qu’il arriva à Ryodan. Le temps était humide et froid comparé d’où il venait. La chambre que Kuroro avait assigné à Kurapika était très grande et belle, mais mal chauffer, ce qui dérangeait un peu le jeune blond. 

Kurapika alla s’asseoir en face de sa coiffeuse pour replacer ses mèches rebelles, puis, il se mit à contempler sa chambre. Il n’avait pas vraiment pris le temps hier soir de l’observer, il s’était directement mis sous ses draps, et ensuite, après de longues heures interminables de rumination, finit par s’endormir. Kurapika put enfin apercevoir une grande armoire, comportant toutes ses tenues, de nombreux tableaux représentants des scènes avec des hommes et des dragons qui étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la chambre sauf sur le mur qui se tenait en face de son lit. Celui-ci arborait des moulures formant plusieurs petits dragons en plein vol. Kurapika fut subjugué par cette art, qu’il n’eut de cesse de la contempler. Il n’y avait pas à dire, le savoir-faire de l’empire était vraiment magnifique. 

\- Votre Altesse, désirez-vous que je m’occupe de vos cheveux ? demanda l’une des domestiques.

\- Oui, s’il vous plait.

Kurapika se tourna vers la domestique, se trouvant près de la petite table qui se situait au milieu de sa chambre, et s’aperçut qu’un vase rempli de lys blanches avait été déposé dessus. Le prince ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ce vase hier soir.

\- Est-ce vous qui venez de mettre ce vase ? questionna Kurapika.

\- Oui, Votre Altesse. Sa Majesté, l’empereur Kuroro, nous a demandé de vous offrir des fleurs.

Ces lys venaient donc de Kuroro… Kurapika les regardait, puis, se tourna vers le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Des fleurs de lys…Dans le langage des fleurs, elles exprimaient la pureté, la grandeur des sentiments et la royauté. Est-ce que Kuroro essayait de gagner sa confiance à travers des fleurs ? Si cela était bien le cas, il lui en faudrait bien plus pour l’obtenir. Kurapika se laissa brosser les cheveux par la domestique jusqu’à ce que l’on vienne frapper à sa porte. La jeune domestique alla ouvrir et laissa rentrer la femme aux cheveux court et blond du nom de Pakunoda. Celle-ci fit signe à la domestique de partir et vint se positionner juste derrière Kurapika.

\- Comment vous sentez vous, Votre Altesse ?

\- Très bien…Vous êtes Pakunoda, si je me souviens bien ?

\- Oui.

Kurapika observa la jeune femme à travers son miroir.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment se portait le futur époux de notre empereur ainsi que vous aidez à vous vêtir pour le début de la cérémonie d’initiation, expliqua-t-elle en remarquant le regard perplexe de Kurapika. J’ai l’impression que l’empereur ne vous a pas expliqué en quoi consistait cette cérémonie ?

\- Non, en effet. L’empereur m’avait promis de m’expliquer tous cela dès notre arrivée au palais, mais il a dû certainement l’oublier.

Tous ce dont Kurapika connaissait de cette cérémonie était la partie de l’imprégnation et rien d’autre.

\- Sa Majesté n’a pas oublié. Il m’a envoyé vous expliquer la cérémonie, précisa la jeune femme.

\- A-t-il été gêné de m’expliquer les pratiques sordides de sa famille ? rétorqua Kurapika sous un ton sarcastique.

\- Non. Sa Majesté a été convoqué à l’une des réunions du Haut-Conseil.

Une réunion ? Kurapika soupira et se leva de sa coiffeuse. Il avait l’impression de ne servir à rien. Kuroro était empereur et avait déjà, depuis son retour à Ryodan, des réunions alors que lui, devait se faire beau pour une cérémonie futile et sans intérêts.

\- Dites-moi à quoi consiste cette cérémonie ?

Pakunoda tourna autour de Kurapika en l’observant sous toutes les coutures, elle s’arrêta en face de son visage, et toucha délicatement ses cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, il n’aimait pas la façon dont cette femme le reluquait.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Sa Majesté vous désirait tant. De beaux cheveux dorées, un teint pâle et de magnifiques yeux. Des yeux si expressifs.

\- Cessez de me reluquer, je vous prie, s’agaça Kurapika.

Pakunoda eut un petit sourire, le même que la fois où elle vint les accueillir devant les portes noires du palais.

\- Cette cérémonie dure pendant trois jours. Le premier jour consistera à de simple représentation publique avec l’empereur. C’est pour cela que l’on vous a réveillé tôt car vous allez visiter le temple d’Elyron ainsi que l’orphelinat de la capitale. Le deuxième jour, vous devrez participer à une chasse. Sa Majesté aime la chasse, mais il adore par-dessus tout se lancer dans une compétition de chasse. Et pour finir, le troisième jour se conclura par un bal en l’honneur de vos fiançailles.

Kurapika avait écouté attentivement ce que Pakunoda venait de lui dire. Les deux premiers jours lui convenaient. Kurapika n’avait pas peur de se montrer en public et chasser n’était pas quelque chose de nouveau, au contraire, à Lukso, il en avait l’habitude. Mais, le bal était ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, de par le fait qu’il n’était pas un excellent danseur, mais surtout car il redoutait ce moment fatidique qu’était son imprégnation publique. Kurapika ne voulait pas faire cela. Il trouvait ce genre d’acte répugnant, allant à l’encontre de ses envies, voire à la limite d’un viol. 

\- Et laissez-moi deviner ? L’imprégnation se fera durant le bal ? demanda Kurapika.

\- Oui.

Il le savait, il n’allait pas pouvoir échapper à cette pratique barbare. Kuroro lui avait dit qu’il ne lui imposerait rien, mais que quelques Anciens et membres du Haut-Conseils lui imposeront. Kurapika n’avait pas envie de se montrer en plein ébat devant tout le monde, et qui plus est, avec un homme qu’il venait de rencontrer !

\- Je ne ferai pas d’imprégnation…, murmura-t-il les poings serrés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne ferai pas d’imprégnation, se répétât-il, je ne me montrerai pas dans ce genre de posture devant vous, et ce, peu importe la déception que mon refus engendrerait auprès des Anciens et du Haut-Conseil !

Au grand étonnement de Kurapika, Pakunoda ne le contredit pas et se limita à acquiescer de la tête. Le jeune prince reprit son calme et regarda la femme chercher une tenue dans sa garde-robe, puis, lui montrer cette dernière.

\- Qu’en pensez-vous ?

\- Elle me convient.

Le temple d’Elyron était immense, le plus grand que Kurapika n’est pu voir. De grandes statues réalisées à l’effigie du dieu du feu surpomblaient l’entrée du temple vers son sanctuaire où les attendaient le Haut-Prêtre. La garde rapprocher de l’empereur s’arrêta à l’entrée du sanctuaire, et uniquement Kuroro et Kurapika purent entrer suivis du Haut-Prêtre. Le silence régnait dans le sanctuaire, des bougies éclairaient la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre et quelques prêtres étaient en train de prier devant la statue du dieu Elyron qui brandissait un sceptre en forme de dragon dans sa main gauche et des flammes dans sa main droite. Kurapika observa la statue avec fascination. Il n’y avait pas ce genre de représentation des dieux à Lukso. Dans son royaume, les dieux ne possédaient pas de forme, ils vivaient dans la nature et se présentaient, auprès des mortels, sous l’apparence d’animaux.

Kuroro et Kurapika suivirent le Haut-Prêtre devant l’autel où se trouvait une coupe en or ainsi qu’un récipient contenant des cendres. Kuroro s’agenouilla et Kurapika fit de même. Le jeune prince se souvint de ce que lui dit Pakunoda, lorsque celle-ci l’aida à enfiler son chemisier à jabot ainsi que son pourpoint de couleur bleu.

\- Lorsque vous pénétrerez dans le sanctuaire du dieu Elyron, vous recevrez la bénédiction du dieu du feu. Le Haut-Prêtre vous bénira d’huile et de cendres sacrés, dès lors où il vous aura béni, vous deviendrez officiellement le fiancé de Sa Majesté.

Le Haut-Prêtre trempa son pouce dans l’huile, puis, le posa sur le front de Kuroro en traçant la même croix que l’empereur possédait déjà sur son front. Il fit de même avec Kurapika, qui au moment où le doigt du vieil homme toucha son front, ferma ses yeux de gênes. Il n’avait rien contre les dieux de l’empire, mais le fait de participer à ce genre de rite religieux aussitôt, l’avait un peu déstabilisé. C’était comme mettre les pieds dans un tout nouveau monde qui lui était encore inconnu. Le Haut-Prêtre continua la cérémonie en venant tracer de nouveau la croix mais avec de la cendre, tout en murmurant des prières dans une langue que le blond ne connaissait pas. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent dans cette position jusque quand le Haut-Prêtre finit de réciter sa prière, puis, se levèrent dès que celui-ci leur annonça qu’ils étaient désormais fiancés. 

\- Vous êtes désormais liés. Que les dieux vous portent chance, acheva le Haut-Prêtre.

Kuroro et Kurapika saluèrent le vieil homme en s’inclinant et quittèrent le sanctuaire ainsi que le temple. 

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Kuroro en réajustant ses gants noirs.

\- Gêné d’avoir assisté à un rite qui m’était encore inconnu, fut la réponse du blond. Je suis officiellement votre fiancé.

\- Oui. D’ailleurs, je te propose de me tutoyer en privé. C’est une meilleure chose, non ? Cela nous permettra de briser la glace entre nous ? suggéra Kuroro.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Kurapika descendit les marches du temple en se frottant les mains dans le but de les réchauffer. Le climat de l’empire n’était pas ce qu'il préférait. 

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Tiens, lui dit Kuroro en tendant ses gants.

\- Je n’en ai pas besoin, merci.

\- Cesse d’être borner. Tes mains sont froides.

Kuroro avait dit cela en posant ses gants sur les mains de Kurapika qui avait eu un léger sursaut au contact de celles de l’empereur.

\- Tu en auras besoin à l’orphelinat. Les enfants te demanderont de sortir jouer dehors avec eux.

\- Et vous…Je veux dire…Et toi ? Tu ne joueras pas avec les enfants ?

\- Non, je retourne au palais, lui assura Kuroro en se dirigent vers la diligence.

Il ne comptait pas venir avec lui à l’orphelinat ? Kurapika n’apprécia pas cette façon de lui délaisser le reste de cette tâche. Cette cérémonie d’initiation devait être faite par les deux futurs époux et non par l’un des deux. Le blond n’allait pas laisser l’empereur s’en tirer comme ça. Kuroro allait venir avec lui et faire les mêmes choses que lui, que cela lui plaise ou pas.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je serai le seul à me rendre à l’orphelinat ? Tu es l’empereur. Les enfants seront ravis de ta visite contrairement à la mienne. Ils ne me connaissent pas, rétorqua Kurapika.

\- Je ne suis pas douer avec les enfants et je considère cela comme une perte de temps.

\- Nous allons ensemble ! J’ai accepté de faire cette cérémonie en me fiançant à toi ainsi qu’en allant visiter l’orphelinat. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais d’effectuer l’une des tâches que ta cérémonie familiale nous impose ? répliqua Kurapika exaspérer du comportement de son fiancé.

Kuroro soupira lorsqu’il entendit les plaintes de son fiancé. Kurapika pouvait être vraiment borné quand il le voulait. Kuroro n’avait jamais su comment s’adresser aux enfants, ils les considéraient épuisants et chronophages. Mais Kuroro savait pertinemment que Kurapika n’allait pas le laisser s’en sortir facilement, voire pas du tout le laisser rentrer au palais. Ce fut à contre cœur que l’empereur capitula et accepta d’aller visiter l’orphelinat avec son fiancé.

\- D’accord. J’accepte de venir, mais sous trois conditions. La première, on ne reste pas longtemps, la seconde, je préfère que tu te charges des enfants car je ne suis pas doué et la troisième, que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir, acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Kurapika avait eu l’envie de le gifler à l’entente de ces conditions, en particulier, dès qu’il entendit la dernière, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas aller seul à l’orphelinat.

\- Très bien. Mais, je ne mange pas de viande rouge, dit-il en devançant Kuroro et entrant le premier dans la diligence sous un regard appréciateur du brun.

Décidément, le jeune Kuruta avait un caractère bien trempé et cela ne déplaisait guère à Kuroro. Il appréciait les gens avec du caractère, qui osait remettre sa parole en question. Oui, Kurapika lui plaisait beaucoup, autant intellectuellement que physiquement.

Le chemin du temple à l’orphelinat ne fut pas très long, ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes devant les portes d’une petite maison. L’orphelinat n’était pas très grand à vue d’œil.

\- C’est assez petit, dit Kurapika.

\- Ce n’est qu’une impression, mais je t’assure que l’intérieur est bien plus grand, lui déclara Kuroro. Allons-y, la foule nous attend déjà.

Les fiancés sortirent de la diligence sous le regard des nombreux paysans qui les saluaient avec des sourires ou en inclinant leur tête en guise de salutation. Beaucoup murmuraient entre eux à voix basse en voyant pour la première fois Kurapika, des coups d’œil lui étaient de temps jetés avec des sourires en coin de la part de quelques paysans. Des femmes de tous âges gloussèrent lorsque Kuroro leur gratifia un sourire alors que d’autres lancèrent des regards remplis de mépris et de jalousies envers Kurapika lorsque l'empereur lui prit la main. Décidément, son fiancé avait du succès avec les femmes de toutes âges, et cela n’étonna pas le prince luksien. Kuroro avait beau être l’homme qui l’avait dépossédé de ses parents et de son royaume, il restait un bel homme de vingt-six ans possédant un beau visage et beaucoup de charisme. Heureusement, que les gardes étaient présents pour retenir la foule de paysans qui criaient le nom de leur souverain, car Kurapika était certain que si aucuns gardes ne les avaient protégés, l’une d’entre elles se seraient jetées sur lui, poignard à la main, sans aucune hésitation. 

Les portes de l’orphelinat s’ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Kuroro et Kurapika. Dès que le couple entra le jeune prince soupira d’exaspération. Il n’aimait pas les représentations publiques, et ce, même à Lukso. Kurapika ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où ses parents, surtout sa mère, l’avaient forcé à se montrer en public pour inaugurer de nouvelles œuvres d’art ou des représentations artistiques. Tout ce que Kurapika espérait, était que cette cérémonie se termine le plus rapidement possible car il en avait déjà assez de se pavaner au bras de Kuroro ainsi que de recevoir des regards remplis de haine. Il considérait ces traditions impériales bien désuètes. 

Le retour au Palais des Météores avait été moins mouvementé qu’à leur arrivée à l’orphelinat. Étrangement, Kurapika avait bien aimé rencontrer les enfants, en particulier, ceux qui avaient eu le courage de poser des questions bien déstabilisantes à Kuroro telles que « Prêtresse Livia a les mêmes boucles d’oreilles que vous. » ou bien « Pour un grand empereur vous êtes vraiment petit de taille. », et surtout la préférer de Kurapika « Votre croix sur le front est raté ?». Kurapika n’avait cessé de rire à l’entente des diverses réflexions que les enfants avaient fait à Kuroro, il n’avait plus ri de cette façon depuis des mois, et il devait se l’avouer, cela lui avait procuré un bien fou. Lui aussi, avait eu droit à de nombreuses questions telles que « Vous êtes l’amoureux de l’empereur ? » ou « Vous avez des cheveux d’or. ». Kurapika avait beaucoup aimé l’innocence des enfants ainsi que la facilité déconcertante de certains à poser des questions gênantes envers Kuroro, qui s’était retrouvé plus d’une fois ennuyer de devoir s’expliquer sur les diverses questions que les enfants lui avaient posées. Heureusement que les prêtresses étaient là.

\- Ah ! Cette journée fut éprouvante, lança Kurapika en s’étalant de tout son long sur son lit.

En une journée, il s’était fiancé et avait visité un orphelinat comme le voulait la tradition des Lucifer, le voilà maintenant fatigué alors que les lueurs du soleil venaient à peine de disparaître. Maintenant, ça seule envie était de prendre un bon bain, et ensuite, d’aller se coucher car demain une nouvelle étape de la cérémonie l’attendait : celle de la chasse. Kurapika avait déjà chassé mais des petits gibiers tels que des lapins, bécasse ou canard et jamais de cerf ou de sanglier. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à chasser un cerf.

Kurapika sortit de ses pensées lorsque l’on vint toquer à sa porte.

\- Entrée !

Ce fut Pakunoda qui entra, toujours aussi bien habiller et coiffer.

\- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de votre journée. Comment s’est-elle déroulée ?

\- Éreintante, mais nous avons passé un agréable moment à l’orphelinat.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, l’empereur Kuroro est aussi venu.

\- Eh bien, en voilà une nouveauté, s’étonna Pakunoda. Kuroro n’a jamais apprécier les orphelinats encore moins les enfants.

\- Je sais. Je l’ai forcé et en échange, je dois dîner avec lui ce soir.

Pakunoda eut un petit sourire.

\- Pour que l’empereur vous demande de dîner avec lui, c’est qu’il vous apprécie.

Kurapika ne dit rien.

\- Vous devez encore vous sentir dépayser et il est tout à fait normal de ressentir cela. Mais avec le temps, vous arriverez à vous habituer, lui rassura-t-elle.

\- Oui, le temps est un allié, répondit-il.

Kurapika se sentait toujours à l’aise en la présence de la jeune femme. Il appréciait la prestance et la sérénité que dégageait Pakunoda.

\- Pakunoda ?

\- Oui ?

\- Puis-je te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr, lui affirma-t-elle. En revanche, laisse-moi te vêtir d’une tenue plus élégante pour le dîner.

Kurapika se trouvait dans les appartements de Kuroro vêtu d’un simple chemisier blanc et d’un pantalon noir. Pakunoda l’avait habillé sobrement mais toujours avec une touche d’élégance. Le style vestimentaire impériale n’était pas ce à quoi Kurapika était habitué, d’habitude, il préférait porter de simples tuniques et non des chemisiers à jabot ou lacer. Quant à Kuroro, celui-ci portait aussi un chemisier mais de couleur noir. 

\- Portes-tu toujours du noir même en privé ? demanda Kurapika en visitant les lieux.

Les appartements de Kuroro étaient bien plus grands que les siens. Là où Kurapika ne possédait qu’une salle d’eau ainsi que d’une chambre qui faisait également office de petit salon, Kuroro avait un grand salon salle à manger séparer de sa chambre et de sa salle d’eau.

\- Le noir est la couleur des empereurs et impératrices. Mais, non. J’aime porter d’autres couleurs telles que le blanc, le beige et le bordeaux. D’ailleurs, tu étais magnifique dans ta tenue aujourd’hui, tout comme maintenant, le complimenta Kuroro.

Kurapika se sentit gêner et chercha à éviter le regard du brun. 

\- Merci…, bredouilla-t-il.

Kurapika explora les quelques bibliothèques se trouvant dans le salon et prit un livre concernant les dragons de la dynastie des Lucifer. Le prince parlait et lisait parfaitement la langue de l’empire.

\- Tu aimes la lecture ? demanda le souverain en s’approchant de lui.

\- Oui. J’ai toujours aimé lire. Je suppose que toi aussi ? 

\- C’est vrai. Dès que j’ai un peu de temps libre, je me réfugie dans la bibliothèque du palais. Peut-être que si tu le désires je pourrais te la faire visiter ?

\- J’aimerai bien…

Kuroro remarqua le livre que Kurapika tenait et lui prit délicatement des mains. Les doigts de l’empereur vinrent une nouvelle fois frôler les mains de Kurapika, comme ce matin lorsqu’il lui prêta ses gants. 

\- « Les dragons de la dynastie des Lucifer ». Un livre dont j’ai mainte et mainte fois lu durant mon enfance. Je le lisais toujours avant d’aller me coucher. Que de bons souvenirs…Mais, cessons de remuer le passé et attablons-nous ! Le repas risque de refroidir, changea-t-il de discussion en faisant signe à Kurapika de se diriger vers la table qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. 

Mais le blond avait remarqué ce petit changement de comportement qu’eut Kuroro lorsqu’il prit le livre de ses mains. Son ton et son regard s’étaient adoucis et emplis de nostalgie. Bizarrement, cela avait touché Kurapika qui en était venu à penser que l’empereur pouvait aussi ressentir des émotions et non arborer se visage indifférent et hautain que le jeune prince détestait par-dessus tout.

Kurapika s’installa à table, juste en face de Kuroro. Cette fois-ci, la table était plus petite en longueur que celle de l’autre fois à Lukso. 

\- J’ai demandé à mon meilleur cuisinier de préparer un plat sans viande rouge. J’espère que ce rôti de poulet aux pommes de terre te plaira ? Bonorenof y a mis tout son cœur.

\- Oui, je te remercie de cette attention.

Kurapika s’apprêta à manger mais fut arrêté d’un geste de la main par Kuroro.

\- Laissons notre goûteur prendre une bouchée. On ne sait jamais ce qui a pu être verser dans le plat.

Le goûteur, le même que celui de Lukso, prit une bouchée des deux repas et but une gorgée du vin.

\- Tout est bon, Votre Majesté, signala-t-il en s’inclinant.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Le goûteur sortit de la pièce sans un mot et les fiancés commencèrent leur repas.

\- Es-tu toujours aussi méfiant ? 

\- Oui. J’ai une immense confiance en Bonorenof mais on ne sait jamais ce qui a pu se passer pendant le trajet des cuisines à mes appartements.

Le dîner se déroula pendant, une majeure partie, silencieusement. Kurapika avait terminer son assiette. Il fallait dire qu’il avait à peine manger son petit-déjeuner tellement le stresse lui avait noué l’estomac. Le rôti était excellent, l’un des meilleurs qu’il n’est pu goûter. Des domestiques vinrent débarrasser la table et d’autres remplirent leurs verres de vin.

\- Le repas t’a plu ? le questionna Kuroro.

\- Oui. Il était excellent.

\- Je suis content d’entendre cela. Pakunoda m’a dit que tu n’avais presque pas touché ton petit-déjeuner aujourd’hui. 

\- Je n’avais pas faim à cause du stresse.

\- Je peux comprendre mais pour rester en forme, surtout un oméga comme toi, doit se nourrir convenablement. 

Un oméga comme lui ? Kurapika eut un rictus. Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelle sa condition d’oméga, comme s’il était si fragile et qu’il fallait à tout prix prendre soin de lui.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi rien que parce qu’à tes yeux je ne suis qu’un simple oméga.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais, tous les soigneurs disent qu’un alpha doit prendre soin de son oméga pour que…

\- Je ne suis pas ton oméga ! s’emporta Kurapika. 

\- Pas encore. Mais durant le bal…, fut coupé à nouveau l’empereur par son fiancé.

\- Je ne ferai pas d’imprégnation publique ! Je ne vais pas me donner devant des centaines de personnes ! ajouta le blond en colère. Le Conseil, les Anciens et le Haut-Conseil peuvent penser ce qu’ils veulent, je ne ferai pas d’imprégnation publique ni d’imprégnation privé avec un homme que je viens à peine de connaître !

Kuroro ne répondit pas tout de suite au prince qui était en colère. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Kurapika qui venaient de se teinter en rouges. L’empereur en était subjugué, les yeux écarlates ne démentaient pas leur renommer des sept merveilles du monde. Ces yeux étaient des joyaux vivants, brutes, qui reflétaient les émotions vives de leur possesseur. Mais ils étaient aussi une malédiction pour les quelques Kuruta qui les possédaient. Les yeux écarlates étaient des joyaux rares et désirer par de nombreux collectionneurs ayant des envies morbides. Beaucoup de Kuruta avaient été pourchassé et dépossédé de leurs yeux qui avaient été ensuite vendu aux enchères pour une somme colossale de pièces d’or. Kuroro en avait vu plus d’une paire lors des enchères de York Shin City. D’ailleurs, le prince Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou de Kakin était l’un des plus grands collectionneurs des yeux écarlates.

\- D’accord. Il n’y aura pas d’imprégnation publique.

Kurapika se détendit lorsque son fiancé lui dit qu’il n’y aura pas d’imprégnation.

\- Je dirai à mes conseillers que le bal se déroulera différemment. Cependant, tu dois te douter que ma lignée doit se perpétuer ? Un jour ou l’autre, nous devrons passer ce cap, ensemble.

\- Tout cela dépendra de ton comportement, rétorqua Kurapika.

\- Donne-moi la chance de te prouver que je ne suis pas l’homme que tu penses.

\- Et comment ? Je me sens comme une chose qui est emprisonnée dans un immense palais qui m’est inconnu. Je ne connais personnes. Comment voudrais-tu que je te fasse confiance ?

\- En apprenant à nous connaître ? 

Kurapika eut un rire moqueur. Si cela était si simple que ça, pensa-t-il.

\- Chaque mois pendant une semaine, tu dormiras dans ma chambre histoire de mieux nous connaître. reprit le brun.

\- Pervers ! lui cracha le prince.

L’empereur ne réagit pas à l’insulte de Kurapika. Il resta calme et impassible.

\- Nous partagerons nos passes temps. D’ailleurs, cela tombe bien car demain tu assisteras à l’une des choses que j’aime faire dans mon temps libre : la chasse. Tu verras, ce sera amusant.

Le jeune prince ne savait pas si Kuroro était sincère ou si ce n’était qu’un bon moyen d’arriver à ses fins. Kurapika avait entendu plusieurs histoires au sujet d’oméga qui s’étaient fait imprégner de force par leur alpha. Cela terrifiait le blond, il avait toujours espéré que son imprégnation se déroule dans le respect et une confiance mutuelle avec son alpha.

\- Et qui ne me dit pas que tu me mens ? Que dès que j’entrerai dans ta chambre, tu ne me forces à être tien ? 

\- Kurapika, penses-tu que j’aurais attendu plus d’un jour si je désirais te faire mien ? le questionna le brun.

Kurapika maintint son regard écarlate, pendant plusieurs secondes, dans celui gris de Kuroro pour sonder si ce celui-ci ne le mentait pas, et dut finir par admettre que l’empereur était bel et bien sincère. Kurapika se leva de table et s’apprêta à quitter les appartements de Kuroro quand il s’arrêta et dit :

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas. Si je sens l’une de tes mains effleurer mon corps, je te tue.

Puis, il quitta les lieux en direction de ses appartements qui se trouvaient à l’opposer de ceux du brun laissant un Kuroro, seul dans la pièce, en train d’esquisser un sourire carnassier. 

Le lendemain matin, Kuroro avait rejoins les écuries du palais. Il attendait que Franklin, le palefrenier des Lucifer, ne selle et harnache son étalon noir, Nightshade qui lui avait été offert par ses parents lorsqu’il venait de fêter ses douze ans. 

\- Le voilà enfin prêt, dit Franklin en tendant les rênes à Kuroro. Il n’attendait que ça, que tu viennes le sortir pour qu’il puisse se défouler.

\- Merci, lui répondit le brun en caressant l’encolure du cheval noir. As-tu préparé le cheval du prince ?

\- Oui, je dois juste le seller et il sera prêt.

\- Très bien.

Kuroro sortit des écuries suivit de prêt de Nightshade. L’air était frais et le ciel légèrement nuageux, un temps idéal pour chasser.

\- Ah, te voilà Kurapika ! J’allais finir par croire que tu ne serais pas venu depuis notre petit altercation d’hier.

Kurapika évita de répondre à la provocation de Kuroro et se contente d’observer le cheval noir que le brun tenait par les rênes.

\- Quel cheval vais-je monter ? demanda-t-il d’un air maussade.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air de bonne humeur ? Est-ce de ma faute ?

\- A ton avis ?

Kuroro caressa de nouveau Nightshade pour calmer celui-ci qui ne cessait de gratter d’impatience le sol.

\- Il a l’air impatient, nota Kurapika en observant le cheval.

\- Oui. Il est toujours comme ça quand il sait qu’il va pouvoir se défouler. Night a toujours été une vraie boule de nerf. Veux-tu le caresser ?

\- Hein ? Euh…Pourquoi pas.

Kurapika s’approcha de l’étalon et caressa le museau de celui-ci.

\- Il a l’air d’apprécier, dit Kurapika en esquissant un petit sourire.

Le blond cessa de caresser le cheval lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de sabots s’approcher d’eux. Il se tourna et vit un grand gaillard tenant les rênes d’un magnifique cheval blanc.

\- Votre cheval est prêt, Votre Altesse. s'adressa Franklin à Kurapika.

\- Je te remercie, Franklin. répondit Kuroro. J’espère qu’il te plait ? Franklin a visité les écuries les plus renommées de la capitale pour te trouver le meilleur cheval.

Kurapika s’approcha du cheval blanc et caressa celui-ci. Sa robe était si douce et soyeuse. 

\- Il est à moi ? demanda Kurapika toujours un peu surpris.

\- Oui, tout à toi. 

Kuroro en profita pour monter Nightshade et s’approcha de Kurapika. 

\- Ne faisons pas attendre les autres.

\- Les autres ? Il y a d’autres personnes qui vont venir chasser avec nous ?

\- Oui, mes plus proches compagnons. Allons-y.

Kurapika se hissa sur son cheval et suivit Kuroro jusqu’à la forêt où se déroulera la partie de chasse.

La forêt de Numelle était une des propriétés privées des Lucifer depuis des générations. Elle était connue pour abriter les plus grandes hardes de cerf de la capitale ainsi qu’une flore et une faune variés, de grandes étendues vertes et des zones marécageuses. Numelle était la forêt favorite des Lucifer depuis des siècles, même si depuis quelques années la réapparition du loup avait réduit le nombre de gibier. Cela ne dérangeait pas l’empereur, le fait de voir le loup de retour dans la forêt ne faisait que certifier le bon état de cette dernière, et puis, le loup était un animal magnifique que Kuroro avait eu la chance d’observer de temps en temps en forêt. Le brun ne redoutait pas l’animal mais plutôt les paysans, qui durant la saison des moissons, avaient l’autorisation de récolter divers légumes, fruits, bois et petits gibiers dans la forêt. Bien évidemment, certains ne respectaient pas les règles et en profitaient pour chasser le cerf, le sanglier ou le loup dans des cas extrêmes. 

Le chemin de l’écurie à la forêt de Numelle ne fut pas très long. Kurapika avait apprécier cette courte balade à dos de son nouveau cheval, il avait eu l’impression de regagner sa liberté même si ce n’était qu’une pure illusion. Kuroro ralentit l’allure de son cheval et Kurapika fit de même lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près d’un groupe de huit personnes composer de deux femmes, une aux lunettes et l’autre aux cheveux roses ainsi que de six hommes. Ils se trouvaient tous à la lisière de la forêt. Kurapika s’approcha de ces derniers, tout comme Kuroro et descendit de son cheval. 

\- Quelles sont les prévisions pour la chasse, Sharnalk ? demanda Kuroro en se dirigeant vers un jeune homme blond.

\- Très bonnes. Nos éclaireurs ont pu remarquer un petit cerf à quelques lieux dans la forêt, répondit ce dernier.

\- Un petit cerf ? Cette bête était grande et majestueuse avec des immenses bois, intervint Uvogin. Nobunaga et moi l’avions vu ! Il est différent de tous les cerfs que nous avions pu rencontrer lors de nos chasses précédentes !

\- Oui, si tu le dis, fut la réponse du blond.

\- Si tu le dis ?!

\- Ne l’écoute pas, Uvogin. Tu sais très bien que Sharnalk ne s’y connaît pas en chasse, intervint Nobunaga.

Pendant ce temps, Kurapika était resté près de son cheval à observer de loin toutes ces personnes. Dans tous ce lot, il ne reconnut que Feitan et Phinks. Kurapika se sentait mal à l’aise, Kuroro ne l’avait pas encore présenté et personne ne faisait attention à lui, sauf un rouquin aux yeux de renard. Ce dernier l’avait remarqué dès son arrivée et n’avait cessé de l’observer avec un regard malicieux.

\- Kuroro ? Ne nous présentes-tu pas ton inviter ? demanda le rouquin toujours en fixant Kurapika.

\- Hisoka, tu es venu?

\- Hélas, oui. Machi ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Malheureusement, dit la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque Kuroro fit signe à Kurapika de s’approcher de lui. 

\- Voici, mon futur époux, Kurapika Kuruta. Il assistera à cette partie de chasse avec nous.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Kuroro. N’est-il pas un peu trop fragile pour participer à cette chasse ? lança Uvogin.

\- Il a raison. Il pourrait facilement se blesser, ajouta Nobunaga.

\- Où malencontreusement, se tirer une flèche dans son pied ? continua Feitan.

Phinks éclata de rire ainsi qu’Uvogin et Nobunaga.

\- Vous pensez que je ne sais pas chasser ? s’empressa de rétorquer Kurapika en défiant le regard des quatre autres hommes. 

\- Eh bien, la chasse n’est pas quelques choses qui est fait pour une épouse chétive ! se moqua Uvogin.

Décidément, il n’y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre. Kurapika s’approcha d’un pas déterminer vers ledit Uvogin et le défia du regard.

\- Une épouse chétive ? Je suis sûr que je serai le premier à décocher une flèche au cerf ! se défendit le prince.

\- Oh ! Un défi ? Vas-tu le relevé, Uvo ? dit Feitan.

Kuroro s’approcha de Kurapika avant que tous cela ne dégénère mais trop tard, Uvogin prit les devants et accepta l’offre.

\- Bien sûr, je ne recule jamais devant un défi !

Un silence s’installa. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Kurapika et Uvogin qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux rose décida de briser ce silence.

\- Kuroro, j’ose espérer que tu ne vas pas les laisser faire ?

\- Kuroro n’intervient pas ! ordonna Kurapika avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole. Je compte bien donner une bonne leçon à cet abruti !

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire une chasse en binôme ? C’est une bonne idée non ? proposa la femme aux lunettes qui s’était faite discrète durant toute l’altercation.

\- Une chasse en binôme ? répéta Phinks. Explique-toi, Shizuku.

\- Eh bien, vu que Kurapika ne connait pas la forêt, il serait intéressant de lui proposer un guide qui l’aidera à traquer sa proie, non ? poursuivit-elle. Qu’en penses-tu, Kuroro ?

Kuroro soupira d’agacement. S’il avait su que cette chasse allait prendre cette tournure, il n’aurait jamais proposé à Kurapika d’y participer et aurait changé cette étape de la cérémonie par quelque chose de plus calme et de moins dangereux. Et même s'il insistait pour que Kurapika ne participe pas à cette chasse, connaissant le caractère explosif et entêté de son fiancé, il savait que celui-ci n’allait pas y renoncer. 

\- J’accepte, dit Kuroro à contre coeur. Mais, uniquement si la chasse se fait en binôme.

\- Très bien, je me joins à Uvogin, dit Nobunaga.

\- Qui se joint à notre cher inviter ? lança Feitan en voyant Kurapika seul.

\- Moi.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s’élever y compris Kurapika. 

\- Hisoka ? Toi ? s’étonna Feitan.

\- Oui, moi. Je connais suffisamment la forêt pour ne pas me perdre. Et puis, il serait impoli de ne pas aider le futur époux de notre empereur, n’est-ce pas, Kuroro ? demanda le rouquin au brun.

Kuroro fronça des sourcils. Il connaissait très bien Hisoka et encore mieux depuis que son père avait organisé les fiançailles et mariages de Hisoka et Machi. Une merveilleuse idée, selon la matriarche des Morow.

\- Très bien, fut la réponse de Kuroro. Tâchez de revenir sain et sauf.

Hisoka n’eut qu’un sourire envers Kuroro en guise de réponse, puis, se tourna vers Kurapika et lui tendit un arc et un carquois remplis de flèches.

\- Ne tardons pas. Nous avons une proie à traquer, dit Hisoka en affichant toujours ce même sourire narquois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que vous aviez aimé!
> 
> J'ai nommé la forêt Numelle en fonction du premier examen des Hunter.  
> Pour les chevaux de Kuroro et Kurapika, je me suis inspiré des illustrations des cartes Hunter x Hunter où l'on peut voir Kuroro près d'un cheval noir en tenue de jockey et Kurapika près d'un cheval blanc en tenue de lord.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine! Bye bye!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait déjà six moi que l'Empire de l'Etoile Filante venait de soumettre le royaume de Lukso. Kurapika, prince héritier de Lukso, se voit choisi par l'empereur Kuroro comme futur époux. Kurapika se voit donc forcer d'accepter cette offre et d'épouser Kuroro ainsi que d'entrer dans la cour impériale des Lucifer où de nombreux complots se préparent contre l'empereur et Kurapika. Kurapika se verra alors obliger de s'allier avec Kuroro pour déjouer ces nombreux complots et conflits politiques au risque de perdre la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut! Me revoilà!
> 
> Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'étais en pleine session d'examen. Mais heureusement, je viens de les terminer! Donc, je suis libre! Enfin!
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre 4. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de respecter les personnages, donc ne me lapider pas! S'il vous plait.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille!
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages de Hunter x Hunter appartiennent à Togashi.

Lorsque Kurapika endossa son carquois et son arc, il ne s’attarda pas plus d’un instant, et se hâta de pénétrer dans la forêt suivit de près par Hisoka. A aucun moment, il ne se retourna vers Kuroro. Il n’avait pas envie de croiser le regard du brun, qui devait sans doute, être remplit d’appréhension et d’inquiétude. Kurapika n’avait pas besoin de ce genre d’expression, il savait se débrouiller. Les forêts n’étaient pas ce qu’il redoutait. 

Les deux hommes s’enfoncèrent sans un mot dans la forêt en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Ils s’engouffrèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis tombèrent sur les premières pistes de cerfs.

\- Le cerf ne doit pas être très loin, pensa à voix haute Kurapika.

\- En effet, les traces de pas sont fraîches. Il a l’air de se diriger vers le nord, ajouta le rouquin.

Kurapika ne dit rien et se remit en route. 

Les chemins en forêts devenaient de plus en plus tortueux et difficiles au fur et à mesure qu’ils pistaient le cerf. Plus d’une fois, Kurapika dut faire attention à ne pas coincer l’un de ses pieds dans des grosses racines d’arbre. Cette partie de la forêt était très peu exploitée par les hommes, voire pas du tout.

\- J’ignorais totalement que le fiancé de Sa Majesté avait un caractère bien trempé, lança Hisoka qui évitait soigneusement les racines.

Kurapika ne se sentait pas à l’aise avec cet homme. Quelque chose de malsain et de lugubre se dégageait de ce dernier. Ce regard remplis de sournoiseries ne faisait qu’ajouter encore plus de malaise et de méfiance à l’égard du prince. Kuroro ne s’était pas interposé lorsque Hisoka s’était proposé comme guide. Cela voulait dire que l’empereur devait avoir une certaine confiance envers le roux ? 

\- Vous ignorez tous énormément de choses sur ma personne, répondit Kurapika en marchant le plus calmement possible.

La seule réaction qu’eut Hisoka fut un petit rictus. Kuroro l’impressionnait déjà beaucoup, mais Kurapika risquait de l’épater. Il en était sûr, le prince de Lukso allait le surprendre.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours en se dirigeant vers le nord, selon les dire de Hisoka. Kurapika lui avait demandé s’il était sûr et la réponse du rouquin fut sans équivoque.

\- Oui, ne t’en fait pas. Au pire, si nous nous perdons nous serons ensemble, le taquina-t-il.

Kurapika lui lança un regard rempli de dégoût. Décidément, il n’arrivait pas à apprécier cet homme aux allures étranges ainsi qu’aux quelques mots déplacés que ce dernier laissait émaner de sa bouche. Kurapika continua son chemin lorsqu’il aperçut, derrière quelques buissons, des bois de cerf. Ils l’avaient retrouvé !

Il fit signe d’un geste à Hisoka qui s’arrêta et s’accroupit tout comme le prince.

\- Il est là, dit Kurapika à voix basse. Ne faisons aucun bruit.

Kurapika prit son arc ainsi qu’une flèche et positionna cette dernière correctement sur la corde. Il ne devait pas tirer tout de suite. La concentration et l’observation étaient deux choses primordiales pour faire mouche du premier coup. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu’un bon archer n’était pas celui qui décochait sa flèche précipitamment, mais celui qui prenait le temps d’évaluer toutes les situations telles que sa position, celle de sa cible et surtout le sens où le vent soufflait. Kurapika avait bien choisi son emplacement. Le vent se déplaçait de l’animal vers eux, ce qui était excellent pour ne pas alerter le cerf. Tout était parfait pour réussir à abattre l’animal sauf… Kurapika. Le jeune homme avait bandé son arc, était prêt à tirer dans des conditions optimales. Mais une bataille interne venait de surgir au sein du jeune prince. Il n’avait jamais tué de gibier aussi grand. Les seules proies que Kurapika avaient déjà tué était des lapins, bécasses et canards mais jamais d’aussi grande et belle proie telle qu’un cerf. A Lukso, les gens n’étaient pas friands de viande rouge, voire tout simplement de viande. La plupart des gens aimaient manger de petites proies ou des légumes et des fruits, mais pas de si belle bête que les dieux avaient créé et rendu sacré. Kurapika ne savait pas s’il devait tirer ou s’abstenir. Il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, son honneur sera bafouillé une nouvelle fois par ces stupides impériaux qui ne jugeaient que leurs opposants par la force et non l’intelligence. Mais s’il décochait sa flèche, il irait contre les valeurs qu’on lui avait enseigné dès tout petit. 

Hisoka avait remarqué l’hésitation de Kurapika. Il se demandait ce qui empêchait le blond de tirer alors que sa cible se tenait juste en face de lui. Le rouquin observa discrètement le visage du prince. Celui-ci était tirailler entre l’envie d’abattre le cerf et celui de le laisser en vie. Quel dilemme magnifique, se réjouit le rouquin en se pourléchant les lèvres lorsqu’il remarqua les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée de Kurapika. Hisoka avait toujours adoré les expressions de ce genre, celles où la personne ressentait en un instant une multitude d’émotion. C’était comme quand il se retrouvait sur le champ de bataille, sur le point d’ôter le dernier souffle de vie de son adversaire. Un sentiment si jouissif, si vivifiant qu’il donnerait n’importe quoi pour le revivre sur le champ de bataille, mais hélas, Kuroro l’avait rappelé du front pour le gratifier du titre de duc sous les recommandations de sa tendre et chère mère. Ah ! Sa douce mère qui ne cessait de vouloir gravir les échelons du pouvoir en manipulant son entourage. Hisoka n’avait rien contre celle-ci, au contraire, il la considérait comme étant une femme accomplie et remplie de ressources. Et puis, toutes sa fourberie et son ingéniosité découlaient de cette dernière. D’ailleurs, l’envie de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Kurapika le démangeait. Peut-être que s’il pimentait les choses, le blond hésiterait moins ? Hisoka s’approcha tout doucement de Kurapika et observa celui-ci qui était toujours en train d’hésiter, puis prit une grande inspiration, fit mine d’éternuer ce qui effraya le cerf qui prit tout de suite la fuite. Kurapika avait décoché sa flèche subitement par peur dès que Hisoka éternua, enfin, fit semblant d’éternuer.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! 

\- Désolé, je n’ai pas su me retenir, lui répondit le roux en décrétant de fausses s’excuses.

\- Désolé ?! Tu l’as fait en exprès ! Tu…Ah ! Laisse tomber ! cria Kurapika en se relevant et replaçant son arc et carquois.

Hisoka fit de même et le suivit comme si de rien n’était mais en arborant tout de même un sourire mutin. 

Kurapika se rendit jusqu’où se trouvait le cerf, et s’aperçut que quelques goûtes de sang se trouvaient au sol et sur quelques feuilles. Il avait touché le cerf… Kurapika se tourna vers Hisoka et croisa le regard fière et espiègle de l’homme.

\- Alors, tu vois ? Tu l’as quand même touché. Il ne faut plus que le retrouver avant les autres.

\- Ne soit pas fière de toi. Ce ne fut qu’un coup de chance, lui rétorqua le blond.

\- Oh, mais voyons ! Aie un peu plus confiance en toi. Tu es un excellent archer.

Kurapika évita toute remarque et se mit en route dans le but de pister les goûtes de sang laisser par le cerf. 

Kuroro attendait, tout comme les autres, le retour de Nobunaga, Uvogin, Hisoka et Kurapika. Il s’était assis sur l’herbe fraîche et contemplait la forêt en s’imaginant ce qui devait se passer à l’intérieur de celle-ci. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Kurapika. Avait-il réussi à trouver le cerf ? Est-ce qu’il ne s’était pas blesser ? Est-ce que Hisoka lui avait joué un mauvais tour, lui et son esprit tordu ? Kuroro se posait toutes ses questions et cela ne cessait de l’angoisser. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n’avait pas réfuté ce genre de défi ? Au fond de lui Kuroro connaissait la réponse, il voulait voir comment Kurapika allait s’en sortir, mais surtout, faire plaisir à celui-ci en lui donnant ce qu’il désirait. Mais est-ce que cela avait été une bonne idée ? La forêt n’était pas un lieu sûr, surtout lorsque vous êtes guidé par une personne aussi sournoise que Hisoka, qui a aucun moment n’hésiterait de tester les limites du blond.

\- Tu penses trop, intervint Machi en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

\- J’ai mes raisons, surtout quand tu sais que ton fiancé est avec Hisoka.

Machi roula des yeux.

\- Hisoka est un imbécile mais il ne lui fera rien, enfin, tu sais comment il est ? Il le taquinera un peu et lui compliquera un peu la tâche.

Si le rouquin pouvait se contenter uniquement de cela, Kuroro se sentirait un peu plus soulager, mais quelque chose au fond de lui était persuadé du contraire.

\- Il n’y arrivera rien. Hisoka sait très bien que s’il le touche, il n’aura plus cette chance d’obtenir son duel contre toi, lui rassura la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Et puis, je m’occuperai aussi de son cas en privé s’il osait lui faire du mal.

Ce fameux duel que Hisoka n’avait eu de cesse de demander à Kuroro. Le rouquin n’avait fait qu’harceler Kuroro jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte enfin ce duel. Le brun n’avait vraiment pas envie de se battre mais si cela pouvait arrêter Hisoka de lui rabâcher les oreilles une bonne fois pour toute, alors pourquoi pas lui donner son accord pour qu’il se débarrasse de celui-ci.

\- Je sais. Je te fais confiance, Machi. Ton intuition a toujours été la bonne.

Ils avaient retrouvé le cerf. Celui-ci était étendu par terrer, les yeux écarquiller, du sang s’écoulant de sa plaie béante qui se situait au niveau de son cou ainsi que la flèche toujours planter à sa hampe.

\- Il n’a pas eu de chance, constata Hisoka en s’accroupissant et examinant le corps inerte du cervidé. Sa blessure a dû attirer un prédateur.

Pendant que Hisoka examinait minutieusement le cerf mort, Kurapika avait suivi les taches de sangs qui semblaient s’éloigner de la proie et qui se dirigeait vers un taillis.

\- La bête qui l’a achevé devait avoir une puissante mâchoire pour asséner ce genre de blessure. Je doute que ce soit une meute de loup, ils ne procèdent pas de cette façon ni un ours. Je me demande quelle créature aussi féroce a bien pu tuer d’un coup net un cerf aussi puissant que celui-ci ? se questionna le roux.

-Je pense avoir trouver réponse à ta question, lui répondit Kurapika.

Hisoka rejoint Kurapika et remarqua le corps sans vie du prédateur du cerf : un lynx. 

\- Le cerf ne s’est pas laissé faire. Il a gravement blessé le lynx à un tel point qu’il a succombé à ses blessures, ajouta Hisoka en s’étant approché du félin. 

\- Elle, le reprit Kurapika.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle, c’est une femelle.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Kurapika pointa du doigt une petite boule de poile grise qui tentait désespérément de se cacher derrière le petit taillis. Il s’approcha et s’accroupit près du petit lynx qui, par peur, se recroquevilla sur lui en émettant quelques feulements. Kurapika tendit sa main vers le chaton pour le calmer, mais fut sauvagement griffer par celui-ci.

\- Aïe ! hurla-t-il.

\- Malgré sa petite taille, il est féroce.

En effet, le petit lynx était encore petit et possédait déjà des griffes bien affutés. Kurapika pouvait l’attester car il venait d’être blesser par ce dernier.

\- Eh bien, je pense que notre partie de chasse s’arrête ici, dit Hisoka ennuyé. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres. Qu’en penses-tu ?

Kurapika n’avait nullement prêter attention aux dires de Hisoka et avait tenté de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois du chaton apeurer. Celui-ci se remit à feuler et grogner ainsi qu’à se débattre de plus bel lorsque le prince réussit à le prendre dans ses bras. 

\- Du calme. Tu es apeuré, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’as plus ta maman pour te protéger, murmura tranquillement le blond au petit lynx qui avait cessé de se débattre.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas le prendre avec toi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il est seul et risque de mourir. Et puis, les lynx sont rares. Il faut les préserver. Vous ne faites pas ça dans l’empire ?

Hisoka haussa des épaules.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon, c’est avec Kuroro que tu devras en discuter. Sur ce, allons-y, je me languis de tous ces arbres.

En effet, ce sera avec Kuroro que Kurapika devra discuter sur si oui ou non le blond pourra garder le chaton, et Hisoka se réjouissait déjà de la tête que le brun ferait lorsqu’il verra son cher fiancé revenir de la chasse, non pas avec la carcasse d’un cerf, mais un tendre et inoffensif chaton. Oh ! Comme tout cela l’excitait déjà de s’imaginer l’empereur embarrasser par l’un des caprices de son fiancé. Décidément, son intuition ne l’avait pas trompée, l’arrivée du prince était si divertissante.

Ce ne fut qu’une heure de marche après leur infructueuse chasse, que Hisoka et Kurapika ressortirent de la forêt. 

\- Ah ! Les voilà, lança Sharnalk ravis de revoir le binôme de retour. Par contre, sans cerf.

Kuroro se releva, tout comme Machi, et alla rejoindre les deux hommes de retour.

\- Il semblerait que votre chasse n’a mené à rien, intervint Feitan. Mais bon, ce n’est pas étonnant.

Kurapika fronça des sourcils. Il avait envie de riposter et de cracher au visage de Feitan qu’il avait bien décocher une flèche au cerf, mais cela ne servait à rien de s’épuiser encore plus. Kurapika avait vite compris qu’il valait mieux laisser parler ces imbéciles d’impériaux que de plutôt argumenter calmement, surtout quand vous faisiez et allez faire face à ces mêmes personnes, durant plusieurs années.

\- Eh bien, figurez-vous qu’il a bien touché sa cible, témoigna Hisoka.

\- Et où est le cerf si comme tu le dis, Son Altesse, a bien fait mouche ? demanda Phinks.

Hisoka allait reprendre la parole mais Kurapika en décida autrement.

\- Le cerf a pris la fuite, parce que cet homme ici présent ne pouvait pas je cite « se retenir d’éternuer », rétorqua le prince.

\- Voyons, je ne l’ai pas fait en exprès, se défendit Hisoka en croisant le regard foudroyant de Machi ainsi que celui de Kuroro.

Kurapika s’était avancer plus près du groupe ce qui laissa l’opportunité à ceux-ci de voir ce que tenait le blond en bras.

\- Donc, vous avez échoué parce que le cerf a juste pris la fuite ? Vous ne l’aviez pas pisté ? demanda Kuroro. Et puis, pourquoi portes-tu ce chaton en bras ?

\- Justement, j’allais en venir. Nous avons retrouvé les traces du cerf, mais lorsque nous l’avions retrouvé, un lynx l’avait tué…et le cerf en a fait de même en plantant ses bois dans le corps du lynx. Et de là, nous avons trouvé ce petit orphelin effrayer qui tentait de se cacher. Je n’ai pas pu résister à le prendre avec moi, expliqua Kurapika en caressant tendrement le chaton qui se mit à ronronner.

Kuroro ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. Il avait l’impression que les dieux avaient décidés que cette journée ne sera faite que d’imprévus, déjà avec Kurapika qui décida de défier Uvogin à la chasse, puis par Hisoka qui se porta volontaire en tant que guide pour le prince et maintenant, en voyant un bébé lynx à la place d’un cerf. 

\- Comptes-tu prendre ce lynx avec toi ? Il est tout de même sauvage. Si tu en voulais un, il suffisait de me le demander. Ma famille en possède plusieurs, lui dit Machi. D’ailleurs, il doit être féroce vu la blessure qu’il t’a infligée.

A l’entente de la blessure qu’eut Kurapika, Kuroro s’approcha de lui et examina sa main.

\- Ce n’est rien. Je vais bien, tenta de le rassurer le jeune homme en essayant de cacher sa blessure.

\- Ce n’est pas rien. Ta blessure peut s’infecter, affirma Kuroro sérieusement. Machi te soignera dès que nous rentrerons. 

Kurapika ne voulait pas se l’admettre mais voir Kuroro s’inquiéter de cette façon le rassurait d’une part, même s’il avait envie de lui crier haut et fort qu’il n’avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin de lui. Le jeune prince avait tellement envie de lui dire cela mais préféra se contenir de peur que le brun refuse le fait qu’il puisse prendre avec lui le petit lynx.

\- Puis-je tout de même le garder ? demanda-t-il en regardant l’empereur droit dans les yeux.

Il n’y avait aucune animosité dans le regard de Kuroro lorsqu’il lui fit cette demande, mais plus de l’hésitation. Le brun observa le lynx pendant un court instant, puis replanta son regard dans celui de Kurapika et finit par dire :

\- D’accord, j’accepte que tu le gardes avec toi. Mais, tu devras t’en occuper, le nourrir et l’éduquer. Machi se fera un plaisir de t’aider, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Bien sûr. dit-elle. Puis-je le prendre ? Je vais le mettre dans mon sac, car ce sera un peu difficile pour toi de le tenir en bras à cheval.

Le blond lui tendit le chaton. Machi s’empressa de l’examiner vite fait et le mit tout de suite dans son sac à bandoulière. 

\- Je pense qu’il va bientôt pleuvoir. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, non ? proposa Shizuku en replaçant ses lunettes convenablement.

\- Et on n’attend pas Uvogin et Nobunaga ? demanda Phinks.

\- Ils pourront nous…

\- Pas besoin, les voilà ! lui coupa Sharnalk. Enfin…juste Nobunaga.

En effet, Nobunaga était de retour seul et sans aucune proie.

\- Où est Uvogin ? l’interrogea Feitan.

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai perdu sa trace dès qu’il s’est mis à poursuivre un cerf, expliqua l’homme à la queue de cheval, je n’ai pas su le rattraper attend. J’ai essayé de le chercher mais en vain. Vous partez ?

\- Oui. Il va bientôt pleuvoir, lui répondit Kuroro qui venait de se hisser sur son cheval tout comme les autres également.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Shizuku.

Nobunaga lança un rapide coup d’œil à la forêt puis à la jeune femme.

\- Non, je préfère attendre le retour d’Uvogin.

\- Très bien. Mais ne tardez pas, fut la réponse de Kuroro. Allons-y !

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase qu’ils quittèrent tous cette partie de chasse qui fut plus mouvementé que d’habitude.

Dès leur retour au palais, Kurapika se rendit tout de suite à ses appartements en compagnie de Machi et d’une domestique qui tenait un sac rempli de fioles et d’ustensiles de guérisseur. Kurapika était toujours fasciné du talent que les guérisseurs possédaient. Il avait toujours l’impression qu’ils étaient des sortes de magiciens qui réussissaient à préparer la bonne concoction en un claquement de doigts. Sa mère lui disait souvent que pour être guérisseur, il ne fallait pas juste posséder de grandes facultés intellectuelles, mais avoir ce quelque chose en plus que les autres n’avaient pas. 

Le blond et le petit lynx observaient attentivement du lit, la jeune femme sortir de nombreuses fioles contenant différents liquides, des poudres et des plantes ainsi que des bandages de son sac sur la table, qui aujourd’hui, était orné d’un vase rempli de camélias rouges. 

\- Tu es une guérisseuse ? 

\- Oui, la seule en qui Kuroro a confiance, lui répondit-elle en se lavant les mains dans une bassine d’eau que les domestiques venaient d’apporter.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si les guérisseurs étaient des magiciens, est-ce le cas ?

Machi haussa des sourcils et émit un petit rire.

\- Il n’y a rien de magique, juste de la logique. Mais j’admets que pas n’importe qui peut devenir guérisseur. Montre-moi ta main.

Kurapika obtempéra et lui tendit sa main gauche.

\- La plaie n’est pas profonde. Je n’imagine pas d’ici quelques mois quand il aura bien grandi. Ces griffes seront redoutables, analysa-t-elle en examinant la blessure. Un vrai petit sauvage, cette petite boule de poils.

Le petit lynx s’était caché derrière Kurapika comme s’il savait que l’on parlait de lui.

\- Il ou elle a l’air calme maintenant, remarqua le prince.

Machi nettoya la plaie délicatement avec de l’eau, puis induit la main du blond d’un onguent visqueux qu’elle recouvrit d’un bandage.

\- Il, c’est un mâle, lui précisa Machi. En effet, il a même l’air de t’apprécier. Et voilà ! J’ai évité que ta plaie ne s’infecte. Evite de te mouiller la main avec ton bandage et retire le dès demain.

\- Merci…

La jeune femme se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Machi Komacine, l’épouse de Hisoka Morow. Comment a-t-elle pu se marier avec un homme aussi malsain et vicieux que Hisoka ? En tout cas, Kurapika était certain que ce n’était pas l’amour qui avait poussé ces deux-là à s’unir.

\- Vous aussi, votre mariage était purement politique ? osa demander Kurapika.

Machi cessa de ranger ses affaires et se tourna vers Kurapika d’un air perplexe.

\- Excuse-moi, je n’aurai pas dû te dire cela. 

\- Non, ne t’excuse pas. Tu as raison. Notre mariage était purement politique. La mère de Hisoka a poussé le père de Kuroro à nous unir pour que les Komacine et Morow s’allient. Je t’avoue que je n’étais pas ravi le jour où j’ai appris que j’allais me marier à un bouffon, prétentieux et menteur. J’ai fait tout ce qui était en mon possible pour convaincre mon père de ne pas me marier à Hisoka. J’ai fui à plusieurs reprise ma famille et à chaque fois je suis revenue auprès des miens, raconta la jeune femme.

Kurapika savait ce que c’était d’apprendre du jour au lendemain que vous allez épouser un étranger. Vous vous sentez déposséder de vos propres choix, de votre corps, voire tout simplement de votre avenir. C’était ce qu’il avait ressenti quand il sut que l’empereur de l’Etoile Filante le voulait en tant qu’époux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenues ? Tu aurais pu fuir et éviter ce mariage ?

\- Je sais que tu dois trouver cela bizarre et je te comprends. Tu es en train de vivre ce que j’ai vécu. Mais…Je suis revenue parce que je ne pouvais pas faire subir cela à ma famille ni à celle de Kuroro. Fuir aurait causé d’immense problème autant à ma famille qu’à celle de Kuroro. J’ai toujours considéré les Lucifer comme ma seconde famille. Kuroro est comme un frère pour moi, alors je ne pouvais pas les décevoir, avoua-t-elle.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Machi avait accepté ce mariage arrangé. Elle l’avait fait pour les gens qu’elle aimait, pour sa famille et pour Kuroro.

\- Et puis, il est vrai que Hisoka peut vraiment être un imbécile, narcissique et manipulateur. Mais au fur et à mesure que j’ai appris à le connaître, j’ai découvert des facettes de lui que j’ignorai. Il peut vraiment être ignoble quand il le souhaite mais aussi adorable, généreux, patient et optimiste…, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais bon ! Je t’avoue que l’envie de le gifler ou de l’étouffer dans son sommeil est bien plus présente en moi qu’autre chose.

Le prince se mit à rire de bon cœur avec la guérisseuse quand celle-ci se mit à se plaindre de son mari. Au fond, ils s’étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, pensa-t-il.

\- J’espère que moi aussi je réussirai à changer d’avis.

\- Ne t’en fait pas, tu réussiras. Tout n’est qu’une question de temps. Kuroro n’est pas quelqu’un de mauvais. Je suis sûr que tu l’apprécieras. En tout cas, si cela peut te rassurer, il t’aime bien.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l’as pas remarqué ? Il est venu avec toi dans un orphelinat alors qu’il ne supporte pas les enfants, il t’a proposé de dîner avec lui, il t’a offert un magnifique cheval ainsi que chaque jour de nouvelles fleurs, et en plus de tout cela, il n’a même pas su te refuser ce chaton, lui rappela-t-elle en caressant le bébé lynx qui venait de se coucher sur ses genoux.

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte de cela, mais maintenant que Machi lui avait ouvert les yeux, Kurapika dut admettre que l’empereur n’avait fait que le gâter ces derniers jours. Cela ne faisait que deux jours et demi qu’il avait rejoint la cour impériale, et il avait eu plusieurs présents ainsi que des traitements de faveurs. Mais malgré cela, il se sentait toujours comme enfermer dans une cage en or. Il ne possédait aucun poids politique, ne détenait aucune autorité et cela pouvait se ressentir quand il voyait son fiancé et quelques membres de sa cour assister à des réunions politiques, alors que lui, se contentait de rester dans sa chambre ou de se promener dans les immenses couloirs du palais.

\- Je vais le prendre avec moi pour m’assurer qu’il est en bon santé, dit Machi en prenant le petit lynx dans ses bras. J’en profiterai pour le nourrir et le laver. Il reviendra tout propre dans ta chambre.

\- Oh…Merci. Je pensais qu’un domestique allait s’occuper de lui mais je pense que tu es la mieux qualifiée pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Ne me remercie pas. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer jusqu’au dîner de ce soir, tu m’as l’air épuisé. Sur ce, je te laisse. Ah ! Et si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux m’appeler à n’importe quelle heure.

\- J’y penserai. Merci encore…Machi.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire puis sortit de la chambre de ce dernier en tenant fermement le petit lynx contre elle.

Après cette journée qui fut plus qu’éprouvante, Kuroro décida de se baigner dans les sources chaudes qui se trouvaient au sein même du palais. Ces sources avaient le don d’apaiser et revigorer les membres de ceux qui se baignaient dedans. Et le jeune homme adorait se prélasser dans ces sources pour se relaxer et oublier, même pendant un court instant, son statut d’empereur. Des fois, il se mit même à penser que son peuple était chanceux de posséder des sources chaudes, alors que d’autres royaumes n’en possédaient aucune. Ryodan n’était pas une capitale aussi chaude. Elle ne possédait pas une végétation aussi luxuriante comparer à d’autres capitales étrangères. Les hivers étaient froids et humides, les printemps étaient capricieux, les étés, chaud et étouffant alors que les automnes s’avéraient doux et agréables. Des climats assez ordinaires pour n’importe quelle personne qui visitait Ryodan. Mais ce qui faisait que la capitale ait une particularité unique était les sources chaudes. En effet, Ryodan avait été construit sur des régions volcaniques ce qui permit aux habitants de bénéficier de bains publics chauds à n’importe quelle saison de l’année. Il n’était pas étonnant de voir des personnes prendre du bon temps dans ces sources, appelés communément par le peuple « sources du dragon », dehors en plein hiver. 

Kuroro avait décidé de profiter de ces sources dès son retour de la chasse. Être seul dans cette salle envahit de volutes de vapeurs d’eau, avait le don de le plongé dans un état de calme et de sérénité. L’eau chaude agissait comme de douce caresse envers son corps rigide de nervosité. Avoir le statut d’empereur n’était pas chose facile. Chaque jour était un défi à relever, autant pour complaire son peuple, mais surtout pour satisfaire ses courtisans. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre l’erreur. Tous problèmes, quels qu’ils soient, devaient être régler, et ce, le plus rapidement possible et avec succès car si un problème venait à persister, voire à s’éterniser, les opposants de l’empereur n’hésiteront pas à chercher à le rabaisser soit par des rumeurs soit par leurs mécontentement et mépris. Et ça, Kuroro avait pu directement se rendre compte de toutes ces choses quelques mois après son couronnement. Tous l’appréciaient, jusque quand il décida de réformer certaines lois. A ce moment, Kuroro comprit enfin la phrase que son père ne cessait de lui répéter : « un empereur ne possède que des partisans mais aucuns amis ». Le jeune souverain, qu’il était, se sentit perdu et démuni face au refus de ses idées de la part de certains nobles, mais particulièrement, de la part du chef de la famille Zoldyck, qui n’est autre que Silva Zoldyck.

Silva Zoldyck ne l’avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Il considérait le jeune garçon de treize ans, à l’époque, inapte à régner et ne comprenait pas pourquoi une régence ne s’était pas mis en place jusque quand Kuroro atteigne ses seize ans. Silva fit tous son possible pour que Kuroro ne devienne empereur qu’à l’âge légale de seize ans. Mais plusieurs membres du Conseil ainsi que du Haut-Conseil avaient soutenu le jeune souverain en plaidant pour sa cause en expliquant que les circonstances dans lesquelles son ascension en tant qu’empereur fut faite, était tout à fait légitime vu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la dynastie des Lucifer. En effet, les Lucifer ne possédaient plus qu’un seul membre de leur lignée, le seul survivant de la dynastie : Kuroro Lucifer. Il était donc indéniable de proposer une régence faite par un membre totalement étranger à la dynastie des Lucifer, de peur que celui-ci n’usurpe le titre d’empereur, et cause à nouveau une guerre civile tout comme celle qui opposa, il y a quatre siècles de cela, Zigg Zoldyck à Irven Lucifer.

Malgré ces mésententes, le jeune empereur finit par s’adapter et mieux comprendre les rouages politiques de l’empire. D’ailleurs, il n’eut aucune hésitation de placer ses plus fidèles compagnons dans des postes clés du système politique impérial. Sharnalk était devenu son trésorier ainsi que son stratège et conseiller, alors que Feitan et Phinks furent nommés en tant que lieutenant ainsi que membre de la garde rapprochée de Sa Majesté l’Empereur. Il réussit également à destituer Pariston Hill de son titre de connétable pour se l’attribuer. Kuroro n’aimait pas l’idée que quelqu’un d’autre que lui puisse contrôler les armées impériales et cela fut très mal pris par les conservateurs de l’empire. Mais heureusement, Kuroro était entouré de bonnes personnes qui lui évitèrent de devenir le pantin de ces vieux arrivistes et d’assurer son hégémonie en tant que souverain, mais par-dessus tout, en tant que dernier membre des Lucifer.

\- Je suis épuisé, lança le brun en fermant ses yeux lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la salle des sources s’ouvrir. Laissez-moi seul, je ne désire pas être déranger.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, Kuroro.

\- Sharnalk ? s’étonna l’empereur en ouvrant des yeux. Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Je viens te faire part des inquiétudes de Nobunaga au sujet d’Uvogin, expliqua le blond.

Kuroro observa le jeune homme en face de lui qui arborait un visage calme. Une qualité que le souverain aimait plus que tout chez son conseiller.

\- Vas-y, je t’écoute.

\- Nobunaga pense que quelque chose a dû se passer. Selon lui, Uvogin est introuvable et…ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- En effet, Uvogin connaît mieux que quiconque la forêt de Numelle. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu’il a décidé de rentrer chez lui ?

\- Justement. Nobunaga est aller chez lui et il n’y était pas.

Le brun soupira d’agacement. Et voilà qu’il devait gérer un nouveau problème. 

\- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Sharnalk.

\- Envoie nos meilleurs pisteurs et chiens dans la forêt. Qu’ils cherchent partout, ordonna Kuroro qui entre temps venait de sortir de la source d’eau chaude dans son plus simple appareil.

\- Très bien. Je te tiendrai au courant, fut la réponse du blond qui laissa le brun seul en train de se nouer une serviette autour de la taille.

Après s’être relaxer dans les sources d’eau chaude et avoir manger un excellent repas, Kuroro s’était réfugié dans la bibliothèque du palais en donnant l’ordre de faire venir son fiancé. Le brun avait envie de passer du bon temps auprès du blond qui le fascinait plus que tout. Il avait envie de connaître un peu plus le jeune prince auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser. En tant normal, Kuroro n’aurait laissé personne garder le petit lynx, il aurait demandé à ce que l’on se débarrasse de ce dernier le plus vite possible. Mais lorsqu’il vit les yeux marrons du blond lui demander s’il pouvait garder le petit chaton, il ne put qu’accepter. Machi et les autres avaient dû sûrement se rendre compte de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part. 

\- Mince ! Il semblerait que je me suis fait avoir, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Voire même totalement avoir ! Kurapika avait réussi à le charmer dès leur première entrevue. Ses yeux si expressifs, ses cheveux dorés, sa répartie, son franc parler, son entêtement et son impulsivité, avaient réussi à faire succomber le brun. Bien sûr, il ne se sentait pas encore amoureux, mais surtout subjugué par le prince. Il n’y avait pas de doute, Kurapika sera un parfait époux. Un époux qui n’aura pas peur de donner son avis, voire même de remettre le sien en question.

-Tu m’as demandé ?

Kuroro leva son regard de la couverture de son livre qu’il tenait en main pour rencontrer les yeux de Kurapika.

\- En effet, je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi dans la bibliothèque, fut la réponse de l’empereur. Je t’en prie assieds-toi.

Kurapika prit place sur l’un des fauteuils se trouvant près de la cheminée qui était allumée. Kuroro fit de même et s’installa juste en face du blond.

\- Une tasse de thé ? demanda le brun.

\- Volontiers.

Kuroro versa le thé ainsi qu’un peu de sucre et tendit la tasse à son fiancé.

\- Comment va ta main ?

\- Bien. Machi m’a dit que la plaie n’était pas profonde et que je guérirai vite, répondit le blond en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je suppose que Machi a dû s’occuper du lynx ? 

\- Oui. Elle a pu déterminer d’un simple coup d’œil que c’était un mâle. Machi est une excellente guérisseuse.

\- Ah, oui. Elle est très douée, et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. C’est pour cela que j’ai désiré l’avoir à mes côtés. Elle est la seule guérisseuse en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle.

Un court silence s’installa entre les deux hommes, seuls les crépitements provenant de la cheminée se faisait entendre ainsi que les tasses lorsqu’elles furent reposées sur table. Kurapika en profita pour observer Kuroro en profondeur. Il put remarquer que le brun ne cessait de tapoter nerveusement la couverture de son livre qu’il tenait sur ses genoux. L’empereur s’en aperçut et reprit son calme, mais ce petit détail n’échappa pas nullement au prince.

\- Tu me sembles préoccuper ? Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Kurapika en ne détachant pas son regard de son fiancé.

Le brun n’eut que comme réaction un petit sourire. Son inquiétude était si visible que cela ? Kuroro posa le livre sur la table basse et croisa ses mains.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, dit-il dans un soupire. Le Conseil, les Anciens et le Haut-Conseil ont fini par accepter le fait que tu ne veuilles pas faire d’imprégnation. Sharnalk et moi avions dû batailler et faire quelques concessions pour éviter toutes disputes.

\- Des concessions ? Lesquelles ?

\- J’ai proposé à Silva Zoldyck un poste à son fils aîné. Celui-ci fera partie de ma garde rapprochée, expliqua le brun agacer. 

\- Les Zoldyck ?

\- Oui, une famille ancienne et puissante dont le chef, Silva Zoldyck, ne m’a jamais apprécié. Je t’avoue que je me méfie de son fils, Irumi…Mais bon, il était inévitable de ne pas jouer sur cela pour éviter une quelconque dispute.

\- Il a juste fallu cela pour que le Conseil, les Anciens et Haut-Conseil acceptent mon refus ? s’étonna Kurapika.

\- Tu n’es pas le premier à avoir refuser l’imprégnation. L’impératrice Eryka a refusé ce genre de pratique bien avant toi. Bien sûr, le bal se tiendra. Beaucoup nous offrirons des présents, tous plus inutiles les uns des autres. En revanche, ton statut ne sera pas encore considéré comme tel, surtout après ton opposition à ce rite. 

Son statut de fiancé ne sera pas considéré comme tel ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? 

-Je ne suis pas considéré comme ton fiancé aux yeux de certains ? demanda le blond qui commençait à se sentir agacer de tout cela.

\- Pour certains. Mais beaucoup changeront d’avis en te voyant au bal. D’ailleurs, je tiens à ce que l’on ouvre le bal par une danse, toi et moi.

\- Je suis navré de t’annoncer cela, mais je ne suis pas doué en danse, surtout en valse, je suis doté de deux pieds gauches, lui rétorqua Kurapika. Je pourrais montrer d’autres de mes talents ?

\- Tu possèdes d’autres talents ?

\- Bien sûr. J’en possède même plus d’un. Et ils t’épateront tous, lui assura Kurapika fièrement.

\- J’ai hâte que tu me les montres.

Kuroro se leva et tendit sa main à Kurapika.

\- Par contre, une autre fois, lui dit le brun. N’aie crainte, je t’apprendrai à danser. Prends ma main.

\- Kuroro…Je n’ai aucune compétence en…, fut coupé le prince lorsqu’il se sentit lever par la force de l’empereur.

\- Tout d’abord, il faut se tenir bien droit. Ta main droite doit se poser dans la mienne. Tout ce dont tu as à faire, c’est de suivre mes pas, lui expliqua Kuroro en commençant à danser doucement.

Kurapika se sentait gêner de cette proximité qu’il avait avec le brun. Ils étaient seul dans cette bibliothèque sans aucune musique et uniquement éclairer par le feu de cheminée. Le blond essaya de garder son calme en faisant tout son possible pour ralentir les battements de son cœur qui ne cessait de s’affoler au contact du corps de l’empereur. Il préféra baisser les yeux pour suivre les déplacements de son fiancé ainsi que cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Regarde-moi, lui souffla d’une voix rauque Kuroro à son oreille. 

\- Mais, je…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je te guiderai. Fais-moi confiance.

Kurapika finit par obtempérer et se laisser guider par le corps de Kuroro. Le début fut un peu compliqué pour le jeune homme. Il avait du mal à suivre le rythme du brun, mais petit à petit, il réussit à calquer le sien à celui de son fiancé qui était, en effet, un excellent danseur. 

Kuroro tenait toujours de sa main droite celle de Kurapika, et de sa main gauche, la taille de ce dernier. Tous les deux étaient en train de virevolter, yeux dans les yeux, sous un silence agréable et apaisant. Kuroro mit fin à leur danse en faisant virevolter Kurapika sur lui-même, puis s’inclina poliment en guise de remerciement.

\- Tu vois, ce n’était pas si compliquer ? 

\- C’est vrai, confirma Kurapika dans un petit rire.

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, fut la réponse du blond. Mais peut-être que je finirais par apprécier cela si nous avions l’opportunité de danser ensemble un peu plus souvent ?

Kuroro fut agréablement surpris de ce que venait de dire Kurapika, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que le blond lui dévoile son envie de danser plus souvent avec lui. 

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, que je danserai avec toi plus d’une fois, lui assura-t-il.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la bibliothèque. Les deux hommes se fixaient droits dans les yeux sans aucune animosité, mais plus par fascination. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis reprirent leurs esprits.

\- Euh…Il se fait tard…Il vaudrait mieux que je retourne dans mes appartements, dit Kurapika hésitant.

\- Oui ! Tu as raison. Demain sera une longue journée. Nous devrons être impeccable pour le bal. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? proposa Kuroro.

\- Non, je te remercie. Je commence à m’habituer à ces long et sinueux couloirs. Bonne nuit, Kuroro, lui souhaita le blond d’un petit sourire, puis quitta la bibliothèque.

\- A toi aussi…Kurapika, furent les mots que le brun murmura en s’asseyant près de la cheminée et contemplant les flammes dans l’âtre.

Le Palais des Météores fut mouvementé dès les premières lueurs du matin, les domestiques allaient et venaient dans toutes les pièces et couloirs du palais, chaque recoin était minutieusement nettoyé et décorer par de belles fleurs disposées dans de magnifiques vases. La salle de réception, où se donnerait lieu le bal, était au centre de toutes les préoccupations des domestiques car celle-ci se devaient d’être parfaite, irréprochable lors de l’arrivée des invités.

Tout ce remue-ménage réussit à réveiller Kuroro qui n’était nullement d’humeur. Celui-ci détestait être réveiller plus tôt que prévue, mais hélas, le déplacement des domestiques ainsi que les ordres donnés par le majordome empêchèrent le brun de s’endormir à nouveau. Ce fut toujours avec cette même humeur exécrable que Kuroro écouta le rapport que Sharnalk lui fit sur les différentes familles qui allaient être présente au bal. L’empereur écouta à moitié ce que lui dit son conseiller, alors que sa seule envie était de se reposer avant de se lancer, ce soir, dans une myriade de faux sourires envers les différents nobles qui seront présent au bal. 

\- Et comme tu dois te l’en douter, les Zoldyck seront présent et à l’affut du moindre écart que tu feras, termina Sharnalk. Kuroro, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?

\- Non. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de nos pisteurs ? lui questionna Kuroro.

Sharnalk soupira d’exaspération par rapport au comportement de son ami. 

\- Oui et ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. Les chiens ont réussi à pister l’odeur d’Uvo jusqu’à la rivière, puis plus rien. 

\- Ils ne l’ont toujours pas trouvés ?

\- Non. Nobunaga est encore plus inquiet. Il pense que l’on a dû piéger Uvogin.

\- Piégé ? Par qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n’a rien dit de plus à ce sujet. En tout cas, il est en colère. Cela fait un jour qu’Uvogin n’a pas donné de signes de vie et je comprends l’inquiétude que ressent Nobunaga.

Tout cela était inquiétant. Uvogin n’était pas du genre à les laisser sans aucune nouvelle. Au contraire, il était le plus ponctuel de tous. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Tu as raison. Quelque chose à l’air de se tramer, et cela, n’augure rien de bon. Shar, donne l’ordre d’installer des gardes à chaque entrer. Qu’ils inspectent toutes les diligences durant le bal et qu’ils effectuent des rondes tout autour du palais ainsi que dedans.

\- Compris, je leur ferai passer le message.

\- Ah ! Et aussi, dis aux autres de rester tous vigilants. S’il est bien arrivé quelque chose à Uvogin, cela veut signifier que nous avons à faire à une, voire des personnes douées, qui n’auront aucunes hésitations à s’en prendre à vous ainsi qu’à Kurapika et à moi. 

\- Très bien. J’informerai les autres de tout cela, affirma Sharnalk en s’inclinant face à Kuroro et quittant les appartements de l’empereur.

Une fois tout seul, Kuroro se leva de son bureau et s’arrêta juste en face d’une des fenêtres de son salon.

\- Cette journée commence bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre!
> 
> J'ai inventé des prénoms pour la lignée des Lucifer. Je sais qu'ils ne sonnent pas très japonais mais j'ai pris les premiers qui ont surgis dans mon esprit! Donc, ne m'en voulez pas.
> 
> Et oui! Kurapika a un petit lynx! Je voulais trop qu'il ait un compagnon fidèle auprès de lui, et je trouve que le lynx est un animal qui lui correspond parfaitement! 
> 
> Je compte, pour le chapitre 5, expliquer la composition des Anciens, du Conseil et du Haut-Conseil pour que ce soit un peu plus clair car les membres de ces trois groupes interviendront de plus en plus dans les prochains chapitres! 
> 
> J'ai également envie de présenter les armoiries des familles de nos différents personnages! Oui, j'aime bien cela et je sais que c'est bizarre XD. 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine! Bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous aviez aimé ce premier chapitre! Sur ce bye bye et à la prochaine!


End file.
